Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath
by J.A.Phillips
Summary: The gang's continued adventures two years after the battle with Mithos. MAJOR SPOILERS! Warning: Rated R for coase language, violence, nudity, and sexuality. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Reunion Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sandstorm stung at the eyes of the 18 year old girl. She had to momentarily bring her forearm up to shield her face.  
  
'Goodness!' she thought. 'This storm is so fierce!'  
  
"Colette!"  
  
She couldn't look to her right, but she could tell it was her halfling friend and teacher, Raine Sage.  
  
"I'm OK!" Colette shouted. "I can't believe this storm came up out of nowhere!"  
  
"Well," she heard another voice say, "that's how some of the most dangerous sandstorms occur!"  
  
As the wind died down for a few seconds, Colette looked to her left to see Genis, Raine's younger brother.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Look out you two!" Raine shouted. "Another gust coming!!!"  
  
The three travellers blocked their faces as the gust brought sand up against them. Again, Colette was left to think about how powerful this storm was.  
  
"Sis!" Genis yelled. "We've gotta get to Triet and fast, or we'll never make it!"  
  
"I think Genis is-…"  
  
Colette stopped talking. Between her two forearms, she saw something moving in the distance. As the wind calmed again, she brought her arms down, and could make out that it was a person walking slowly through the storm.  
  
"Hey! she said. "Who's that out there?!"  
  
Looking hard, she could make out a figure a little short of 6' tall, wearing a dark brown hooded cloak. They were walking slower by the second, and then suddenly fell forward.  
  
"Oh no!" Colette yelled. "That person just fainted!"  
  
"Colette, wait!!!"  
  
But Raine was too late. Colette had let out her wings and quickly flew towards the fallen traveller. Landing beside them, she gently shook the person, looking for a response.  
  
"Are you alright?!" she asked, turning the person over.  
  
To her shock, the face under the hood was that of a dark-haired boy whom she knew very well. Underneath the cloak were a white scarf and red clothing very similar to what he'd worn when they'd last saw each other two years ago. Sheathed away were his two swords, Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword, also known as the Material Blade.  
  
Colette gasped. "Oh, gosh! Lloyd!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lloyd's eyes slowly began to open. He could feel his consciousness return o him. As soon as he felt that, he quickly sat up.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought to himself. 'Last I remember, I was in the desert in that storm. Did I make it?'  
  
He looked around. He was in a wooden room. His cloak was hung on a chair nearby. Dimly, he could hear water running. Getting up, he walked in the direction of where it was coming from: a closed door.  
  
Obviously, Lloyd was still half asleep, or he wouldn't have done as he did next.  
  
Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a girl standing under a shower, completely naked.  
  
"AHHH!!!" he shouted, turning bright red. He quickly looked away, covering his face. "Holy shit, I'm SO sorry! I didn't know you-!!!"  
  
"Lloyd?!?!"  
  
Lloyd brought his hands down, though still not looking back. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't picture knowing anyone that beautiful. Of course, he hadn't seen too many naked girls before, so he wrote that off as the reason.  
  
"…Umm, yeah." he said, meekly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were taking a shower, and I"  
  
"LLOYD!!!"  
  
Lloyd quickly found himself being tackled to the ground. He brought his hands up, expecting to be slapped in the face hard, only to find that the girl's face was buried in his chest. Looking down, he was relieved to find that the girl had put on a towel. Her face was blocked by long, familiar looking blonde hair. She was sobbing quietly.  
  
Lloyd froze. "…Colette?!?!"  
  
The girl looked up, her eyes a bit teary as she did so. Yes, it was his friend Colette, whom he'd not seen her in two years. Not since their journey together to save the world. Her hair was cut a bit shorter since then, and was styled a bit curlier.  
  
"…You mean, you don't recognize me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"N-No, of course I recognize your face!" he said. "I'd never forget that! It's just that you've changed so much over the past couple of years! That hair, that body-…"  
  
Lloyd's mouth shut as he immediately turned crimson again. He hadn't meant to bring that up, but it was true. She'd most certainly 'grown up' a lot since they'd last seen each other.  
  
But Colette just grinned. "Lloyd…I've missed you so much, and I thought that you weren't going to make it after that storm!"  
  
Colette didn't finish. She just reached her arms around Lloyd's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Not knowing at all what to do, Lloyd simply put his hand on Colette's back.  
  
Suddenly, a door swung open, and in walked Genis.  
  
"OK, I talked with the owner, and-!!!"  
  
He stopped as his focus came upon Lloyd down on the ground with a damn-near naked Colette on top of him with their arms around each other. Genis grinned a little as the two looked up at him.  
  
"…If you want, I could come back later after you two are done." he said, snickering.  
  
Lloyd's face went even brighter. "…I'm not even gonna try and explain this, just PLEASE DEAR GOD, DON'T TELL YOUR SISTER!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"So?!" Genis asked impatiently. "What'cha been up to lately?!"  
  
It was a couple of hours after the 'incident' that had occurred earlier. Everyone was out at a nearby restaurant, just a short distance from the Inn they were staying at.  
  
"Well," Lloyd started, "as you know, I've been on a journey to get rid of the Exspheres. It hasn't been easy. More and more powerful monsters are appearing as the months go by. I think it's because the already existing monsters are evolving due to being exposed to the higher amounts of mana."  
  
Raine's eyes widened in shock. "…Lloyd, have you been…STUDYING?!?!"  
  
Lloyd blushed a little. "Well, I'm travelling the world while out on my own. Since the world keeps on changing, it's nice to know all I can."  
  
"What about Sheena?" Colette asked. "Didn't she go with you?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Lloyd said. "Well, after a while, she started to miss Zelos…"  
  
"Wow! Zelos and Sheena, huh?!" Genis said, grinning practically ear to ear. "So, lemme guess: Sheena dumped you and went to live with Zelos, right?"  
  
Lloyd choked as he drank his orange juice. "We weren't going out!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Suuuuuure, you weren't." Genis said, putting his arms behind his head and laughing.  
  
Lloyd just grumbled. "Oh, fuck off, Genis."  
  
Genis promptly shut up. Colette's eyes started to widen and light up.  
  
"So, you two really weren't lovers?" Colette asked quietly.  
  
Lloyd looked at Colette, confused. "No. Why did you think we were?"  
  
Colette looked away. "I don't know, I just did. We all did."  
  
It took Lloyd a few seconds, but when he saw the blush start to form on Colette's cheeks, he had finally figured it all out.  
  
'Holy shit!' he realized. 'She likes me! How could I have not known?!'  
  
Lloyd shook his head hard to get those thoughts out of head. He looked over at the professor.  
  
"So," he said, "I've obviously missed a lot. I mean, Genis isn't a midget anymore. Guess he finally hit puberty, huh?"  
  
Genis turned neon red. It was true, he wasn't short anymore. In fact, he was almost as tall as Lloyd now. However, the rather rude comment had caught him off guard. Fortunately, the two of them were rather good at trading insults, and Genis had one ready.  
  
"Huh!" he said, smiling. "And here I thought that the only person you'd noticed changing physically was Colette!"  
  
Now it was Lloyd's turn to turn bright red. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about!!!"  
  
Genis just laughed. "Yeah, right! I've been watching you! You practically drool over her whenever she's not looking!"  
  
Lloyd sat up. "Alright, that's it!!!"  
  
Colette and Raine could only watch as Lloyd chased the laughing Genis back to the Inn. Raine just shook her head and looked over at the former Chosen.  
  
"Boys." she said, sighing.  
  
Colette looked down. "Raine, do you think that Lloyd, um…"  
  
Raine grinned. "…likes you?"  
  
Colette nodded. Raine could only bite her lip lightly to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Only…a lot!" she said.  
  
Colette looked up, shocked. "REALLY?!?!?!"  
  
Raine looked over at the Inn, where she could still hear Lloyd screaming at Genis.  
  
"He was willing to risk the good of all of Sylvarant for your well being, remember?" she pointed out. "Not just anyone would do that."  
  
"Yeah, but…" Colette replied, sadly, "…it turned out that the world's good wasn't on the line."  
  
"But he didn't know that." Raine explained. "He put you first, and the world second."  
  
Colette's eyes widened as she realized that the Professor was right. All this time, she had been in love with Lloyd, hoping and praying that he would feel the same one day, only to discover that he had all along. Tears of joy started to bubble up in Colette's eyes, and she started to giggle.  
  
Raine walked over to Colette and put her hand on Colette's shoulder. "Go to him."  
  
Colette nodded, stood up, and walked over to the Inn. Raine just watched with a wide smile as Colette walked away.  
  
[So, enjoying these times?]  
  
Raine's eyes narrowed as her smile quickly vanished. "Go away."  
  
[I think not.] the voice in her head said. [Remember, the child is to be brought to me at the Shrine of Kattalyst.]  
  
"I remember!" she whispered, angrily. "Just…leave me be till then, alright?!"  
  
[…I understand.] the voice replied. [Forgive me, but these are difficult times. I only want what's best for everyone…]  
  
Raine looked back to the Inn. 'Everyone except me.' she thought as the voice left her. 


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Colette entered Lloyd's room. She saw him down on his hands and knees, panting, but also laughing a little.  
  
"Little tired out, Lloyd?" she asked, smiling.  
  
Lloyd looked up. "That kid's gotten faster. Can't catch him as easily…"  
  
Colette chuckled as she helped Lloyd to his feet. "Well, he's been training to be faster, stronger, smarter-"  
  
"Smarter?!" Lloyd shrieked. "Why does he need to be any smarter than he already is?!"  
  
Colette laughed, shaking her head. Lloyd sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked down at the floor.  
  
"He's grown up a lot." he said. "I missed his becoming a teenager. I've probably missed a lot…"  
  
Colette sat down next to him. "You had a really good reason to leave. You know that."  
  
Colette put her hand in Lloyd's. Lloyd smiled as his cheeks turned a little red.  
  
"I've missed you, too, Colette." Lloyd said. "I'd wished you could've come with me, but I knew all along that you'd go with Genis and the Professor."  
  
"I would've come along if you'd asked." Colette replied. "I wanted to, but I thought…"  
  
Lloyd looked into her eyes. "You thought what?"  
  
Colette looked away. "…I thought you and Sheena were lovers, and…I wasn't sure I could go with you while you two were going out…"  
  
'She really DOES like me!' Lloyd thought. 'How could I have been so stupid after all these years?!'  
  
"Lloyd, I need to tell you something…" Colette said quietly.  
  
Slowly, Lloyd felt as Colette spelled something in his palm, like she did when she couldn't speak after releasing the seal at the Tower of Mana.  
  
"I…" Lloyd read, "…love…you…"  
  
Lloyd couldn't speak. He was in shock, and yet something seemed right about what he'd heard. He took Colette's hand and traced letters in her hand.  
  
"I…love…you…too…" Colette said.  
  
She looked back into Lloyd's eyes. Unable to say what she really wanted, she instead threw her arms around Lloyd's neck and kissed his deeply, knocking the two of them down on the bed. Lloyd's hands moved across Colette's back. Tears of joy emerged from the Angel's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lloyd…" Colette said, crying. "I've…I've wanted to tell you for so long, and…"  
  
"Shh." Lloyd whispered. "It's OK. I should've told you how I felt, too."  
  
Colette moved her head down and nuzzled up against Lloyd's chest. She cried happily as Lloyd continued rubbing her back, whispering soft words into her ear, and it was in Lloyd's arms that she felt in her heart a sense of belonging she'd never felt before. She felt at home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon, Raine was in the next room, listening to Lloyd and Colette chatting in the next room. She relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes, blanking everything out. She reached outward with her mind.  
  
…Tek. she called out with her mind. Are you there?  
  
I am. a male voice called back. I am close by. I'm almost at the Shrine of Kattalyst. I should arrive there in the morning. Raine, you must take your group there as soon as they're all prepared.  
  
Understood. she replied. …Tek? Are you sure this is the only way?  
  
Tek's voice sighed. …I wish that it wasn't. When this occurs, the world will be changed greatly. Many will not accept such changes.  
  
That's not what I meant. Raine said, angrily.  
  
I know. Tek said. …Nonetheless, it must be done. The Essence Carrier must be brought to the Shrine for this to work.  
  
…Just promise that you'll make it as easy as possible. Raine pleaded.  
  
I will. Tek assured her, and then he was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Colette?…" Lloyd mumbled.  
  
It was evening. The two were lying under the covers of Lloyd's bed the bed, Colette nuzzled up against her lover.  
  
Colette sighed, happily. "What is it?"  
  
"Umm, I don't wanna scare you, but…" Lloyd said, blushing. "…Should we be, umm…You know, with the moaning, and the kissing, and the-"  
  
"Sex?" Colette asked, grinning.  
  
Lloyd shifted in the bed, looking Colette in the eyes.  
  
"Well, I mean, I don't wanna if you don't, but…" Lloyd stammered. "…I was just wondering if we should."  
  
Colette got closer to him, brushing her face against his. "Do we really need to? Isn't this enough?"  
  
Lloyd grinned. "Yeah, you're right. That's not what love's about. Besides, I'll bet you're saving for marriage."  
  
Colette looked up. She bore a smile Lloyd had never seen her use. It was actually quite arousing. Colette NEVER tried to be sexy.  
  
"Actually, I DO have a little experience in that field." she said.  
  
Lloyd gasped. "You did it with some guy?!"  
  
Colette looked away, smiling. "No, I haven't…Not with a boy, anyway…"  
  
Lloyd's eyes widened. "…You're shitting me! You and the Professor?!"  
  
"She just wanted to make sure I was 'well prepared'." Colette said. "If you feel up to it sometime, I could ask her to join us sometime."  
  
Lloyd's grin enlarged. "…Hehmeneh…" he mumbled.  
  
Colette laughed as she cuddled up into Lloyd's arms, feeling his heart beat against her head.  
  
'Yes." she thought to herself. 'THIS is home…'  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, looks like the love has shown itself to Lloyd and Colette. But who is this Tek guy? And what's his angle? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
By the way, if someone could please tell me what the heck 'lemon' is supposed to mean, that would be great, because I'm starting to feel like the only writer here that doesn't know! 


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So, I heard you two shared the same room last night!" Genis said as he walked along.  
  
Lloyd cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Genis grinned. "So, I'm just wonderin' if anything HAPPENED last night, is all.!"  
  
Colette turned a little red. However, Lloyd's natural put-down instincts kicked in instead.  
  
"What's it to YOU?" he asked, sneering. "Ya jealous of me?"  
  
"NO!!!" Genis yelled, turning red.  
  
"Oh, well…" Lloyd continued, "…I guess you must be jealous of Colette, then…"  
  
Genis proceeded to turn even brighter red. "Dear God, NO!!!"  
  
Raine simply lagged behind. She kept her head down, staring at the sand as they travelled across the vast desert. She'd already pointed out the new direction to take.  
  
"Hey, sis?!" Genis asked. "Are you sure there's an encampment out here?!"  
  
Raine looked up. "I'm certain. There's a small group of people hiding out in some ruins. They're using them as shelter from the storms."  
  
Of course, she was lying. She was actually leading them to the Shrine of Kattalyst. But she couldn't tell them the truth. No matter how pure her reasons were, they'd hate her for what she was doing.  
  
Colette looked back as Raine's head leaned back down. She nudged Lloyd's arm.  
  
"Something's wrong with Raine." she whispered. "She seems…depressed about something."  
  
Lloyd quickly glanced back behind him. Sure enough, the Professor's eyes were fixed on the ground she walked across, and they bore a sad look deep within.  
  
"You're right." he said. "Wonder what's up?"  
  
"We should ask her later." Colette replied.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on that day, the group arrived at the ruined building. Lloyd looked around at the destroyed structure.  
  
'Hmm…' he thought. '…This place doesn't seem very homey. This whole area looks like pictures out of an old war story. There's a small opening in the ruins, but I'd it probably goes in more than enough to house the amount of people the Professor said. Something's not ri-'  
  
Lloyd's nostrils flared for a moment as he caught a whiff of something. This was spotted by Colette.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Lloyd looked around, sniffing. "…I smell something."  
  
Genis walked over to him. "Wasn't me!" he said.  
  
Lloyd sniffed one last time. "…Wargs!"  
  
Quickly, Lloyd drew his Material Blades, taking his battle stance. Colette also drew her Toroid, and Genis his Northern Lights.  
  
"What're Wargs?" Genis asked.  
  
"Highly evolved Wolves." Lloyd answered. "Usually, Wolves just attack anything threatening that enters their territory. Wargs, on the other hand, are born killers. They hunt down anything that appears powerful and kill it mercilessly."  
  
"Oh, joy…" Genis muttered.  
  
ROOOAAAAWWWRRR!!!  
  
Lloyd turned and swiped his swords quickly, catching the warg that had snuck up on him right in the forehead. A bloody streak emerged from the Warg's head.  
  
Colette looked around. Wargs were revealing themselves from all around the group.  
  
"You're gonna regret this!" Genis said.  
  
ROOOAAAAWWWRRR!!!  
  
One Warg charged Lloyd, who simply slashed both swords at it's head, decapitating it. Blood spilled out from it's neck, spewing all over the sand.  
  
Two more jumped up at Colette. She simply smiled as they came close.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. "POW HAMMER!!!"  
  
BAAMMM!! BAAMMM!!  
  
Two giant hammers materialized, smashing into the Wargs' skulls. They fell to the ground, dead as doorknobs.  
  
"Pancake time!" Genis shouted. "STALAGMITE!!!"  
  
WWHHHAAAAMMM!!!  
  
Huge rocks came out of the ground and smashed down on a few Wargs.  
  
"Take this!" Lloyd called out. "HUNTING BEAST!!!"  
  
WWHHHAAAACCCKK!!!  
  
Lloyd's swords created a field of energy, knocking back half a dozen Wargs.  
  
Within just a few moments, seven of the twelve Wargs were dead. The rest quickly decided to split. Genis stretched his arms out, yawning.  
  
"Dwarven Vow #7." he started.  
  
"…Justice and love will always win." Colette finished.  
  
Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "OK, guys. It's been over two years. Give Dwarven Vow #7 a rest."  
  
Colette just laughed, as did Genis, and eventually, Lloyd. After so long, things finally felt like old times.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Lloyd shouted. "Where's the Professor?!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone stopped laughing. Lloyd was right: Raine had disappeared.  
  
"Sis?!" Genis called out.  
  
"Raine?!" Colette shouted.  
  
"Professor?!" Lloyd yelled.  
  
The three looked around, calling for Raine. Soon enough, Lloyd noticed her footprints in the sand.  
  
"Here we go!" he said. "These footprints lead into the ruins!"  
  
"Let's go!!!" Genis yelled, running ahead.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, the group found themselves in a large chamber in the ruins. Since there was sand spread across the floor inside, Lloyd was able to follow the footprints deep inside to this room.  
  
"Sis!!!" Genis shouted, looking around.  
  
SSHHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
Suddenly, a large stone wall came down in front of the tunnel they'd just entered through.  
  
"It's a trap!!!" Lloyd yelled, unsheathing his swords.  
  
There's no need for that, boy…  
  
The group looked up as a dark, purple light shone down on the centre of the room. A humanoid figure emerged from the light. He almost looked like Remiel, except his wings were pitch black, and he wore a dark hooded cloak. His eyes, however, were the same, only filled with some sort of sorrow.  
  
"Remiel?!" Colette demanded.  
  
"…No, but you're close. I am Tek, the Fallen Angel. Remiel was my brother."  
  
Genis raised his fist. "Where's my sister?!"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Everyone looked behind them as Raine walked out from behind a stone pillar.  
  
"Whew!" Lloyd said, walking towards her. "For a second there, I-"  
  
"Lloyd, stop." Raine said, shutting her eyes.  
  
Lloyd stopped in his tracks. "Professor? Are you OK?"  
  
Raine shook her head. "No, Lloyd. I'm not. I'm tired. I've tried for two years to bring equality between Humans and Half-Elves, and I've had almost zero success. Instead, Genis and I have to get chased out of every single town that originated in Tethe'alla, before it's merger with Sylvarant."  
  
Lloyd's eyes widened. "Raine…W-What are you doing?"  
  
Raine opened her eyes. They were filled with tears.  
  
"Creating equality…" she said. "…the only way that it can ever be done. You see, there's a person in this world who retains the power to turn all Halflings into pure blooded creatures. Their known as the Essence Carrier. With this person, Tek and I shall turn all Half-Elves into Humans."  
  
"What?!?!" Lloyd shouted. "You can't do that!!! You'd be taking every Half-Elf in the world that believes you'll help Humans see that they're equals and changing them forever without their permission!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid I have no choice." Raine replied. "I must do this. The Essence Carrier must have their powers awakened immediately…"  
  
"Lloyd, help!!!"  
  
Lloyd spun around, seeing Tek as he dragged someone into the light with him.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tek's identity has been revealed, as has his plans for the group! Is Raine a traitor to her kind, and to her friends?! And who is this Essence Carrier?! If it is a member of the group, then which one is it?! Find out next chapter!  
  
By the way, just to keep you guessing, here's a few reasons why you should suspect each of the three characters:  
  
Lloyd: He had just joined the group as thy were headed for the Shrine of Kattalyst.  
  
Genis: He is a Halfling himself.  
  
Colette:…Let's face it. Shit happens to her ALL the time.  
  
Good luck figuring it out! The next chapter will be out on Wednesday at the latest. 


	5. Chapter 5: End of Reunion Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Lloyd, help!!!"  
  
Lloyd spun around, seeing Tek as he dragged someone into the light with him.  
  
"NO!!!" Lloyd screamed. "GENIS!!!"  
  
Lloyd ran towards Tek, swords out to his side. He quickly jumped up at the Fallen Angel.  
  
"OMEGA TEMPEST!!!" he shouted.  
  
SHHOOOMM!!  
  
Lloyd spun into a ball, his swords swinging in front of him. The ball spun right at Tek, as he raised his hand up.  
  
WWHHHAAAACCCKK!!  
  
Tek caught Lloyd's blades in his hand. However, Lloyd anticipated that Tek would block his attack and sent his feet right into Tek's gut, causing him to drop Genis and himself.  
  
"Oof!" Genis grunted, landing on his behind.  
  
Lloyd looked up at Tek, whose eyes were beginning to flare with pure anger. With one hand, he held his gut, and the other was gathering purple energy. It was aimed down at Lloyd.  
  
"You would stand in the way of the world finally being at peace?!" he yelled. "I will not allow it!!!"  
  
BA-BOOOMM!!!  
  
The explosion just missed as Lloyd picked up Genis and jumped away. Genis got to his feet as he noticed that his clothes were a little singed.  
  
"That was too freaking close!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, sor-ry!" Lloyd replied. "You're not as small as you used to be, ya know!"  
  
Tek only got angrier. "Essence Carrier! You must allow me to bring you into the light!"  
  
Genis stepped back. "No way!!!"  
  
"YAH!!!" Lloyd screamed, jumping at Tek.  
  
BAAAMM!!  
  
Tek caught him coming in with a boot to the gut, but Lloyd jumped back. Tek reached into his robes and pulled out two swords, and flew at Lloyd.  
  
CLING! CLANG! SLASH! BAAAMM! BOOOMM!!  
  
Again and again, the two exchanged sword slashes, kicks, and explosive blasts of energy. Colette looked on at first, until a thought occurred to her and she spun around behind her.  
  
"Hey, where'd Raine go?!" she pondered aloud.  
  
Genis looked too. "I dunno!"  
  
"Gah!!!"  
  
The two looked back at the action, as Lloyd fell to his knees, blood seeping down a cut on his shoulder.  
  
"No, Lloyd!!!" Colette yelled, running up to him.  
  
"NO!!!" Genis shouted, holding her back. "Tek will kill you, Colette!!!"  
  
Tek raised his sword up, aiming to bring it down through Lloyd's head. Lloyd brought his swords up.  
  
"FALCON CREST!!!" he called out.  
  
SSHHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
All that Tek saw were 16 flashes of light coming from Lloyd and aimed right at him. He was knocked backwards, more from being blinded than from the pain of the attack. Fortunately, that was what Lloyd had counted on. He ran up and swept his leg, knocking Tek's out from under him. Lloyd quickly brought his knee down into Tek's gut and held his Material Blades to Tek's throat.  
  
"…Game…set…match…" he panted.  
  
"Afraid not!!!"  
  
Far too late, Lloyd looked back and saw Raine run up from behind the shadows, grab Genis, and dive into the light.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Lloyd screamed.  
  
SHHOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
The light began to fill the room, slowly changing from purple to blue and then to green. One by one, it went through every colour of the rainbow in a never ending cycle. Lloyd, Tek, and Colette all had to shield their eyes from the blinding rays.  
  
FOOOMM!!  
  
The light burst outwards, knocking everyone back. Raine appeared on the ground, crumpled into a heap. Above her was a figure shining the same colours as the light had. He was an Elf that stood at 6', and had long silver hair that went halfway down his back and around the sides of his face. His eyes seemed to glow a deep purple. He wore cerulean armour, and held a sword in his hand that had a long, icy blue blade.  
  
Lloyd rose to his feet. He looked in amazement at what he saw floating in midair.  
  
"…Genis?!" he asked in astonishment.  
  
The boy softly touched down on the ground. He walked slowly towards Lloyd, his face showing absolutely zero emotion. Not anger, not sorrow, not joy, just emotionless.  
  
"Genis, what's happened to you?!" Lloyd demanded.  
  
Genis stopped right in front of Lloyd. Slowly, a smile melded onto his face.  
  
"…Lloyd, it's incredible." he said. "I can feel energy that's spread throughout the entire world. I can sense every Halfling that exists within Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."  
  
Lloyd gripped his swords. "Genis, are you OK?"  
  
Genis' smile only got bigger. "Of course I'm OK! I've never felt better in my entire life! I'm feeling power no one else ever has. I can feel the Halflings, and I can see my destiny…"  
  
"You're destiny?" Lloyd asked, practically whispering.  
  
Genis looked up at the ceiling. "The Half-Elves are waiting for equality to be brought to the world. I'll give them equality."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Lloyd yelled. "You can't just turn the Half-Elves into Humans! It's not fair to them to change who and what they are!"  
  
Genis looked back down at Lloyd. His smile was gone, replaced by a frown of anger.  
  
"You're right, Lloyd." he said. "I wouldn't do that to them. It's not fair. Instead…"  
  
SLASH!!!  
  
Lloyd's eyes widened as he felt Genis' sword run through his gut. He hunched forward, and Genis put his hand on Lloyd's face. He brought it up to his own.  
  
"…I'm going to absorb the energies that make up the different species in this world, and then I'll use them to destroy every single Human in the entire world!"  
  
"…N-No…"  
  
Genis turned his head. His sister was starting to crawl towards him.  
  
"…Y-You can't do that." she moaned. "…You can't kill them all-"  
  
WHAAAMM!!  
  
Genis kicked Raine in the stomach, knocking her onto her back a few feet away.  
  
"You're not going to tell me what I can and can't do anymore, Raine!" he screamed. "I'm ashamed to be in the same family as someone who would use their own brother to practically give this world to those that don't deserve to live! Half-Elves will not disappear! Humans will die! Each and every one of them!"  
  
WHAAACCK!!  
  
Genis punched Lloyd, sending him off his sword. He kneeled down next to him, grinning evilly.  
  
"Sorry, Lloyd…" he said. "…Idealism is great and all, but it alone will get you nothing."  
  
ZZIIIPP!!  
  
Genis' body glowed for a few moments, and then he disappeared completely. Lloyd got up to his hands and knees, fighting against the pain.  
  
"…N-No…" he muttered. "…GENIS!!!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: And there you have it, folks! Genis has been transformed into a full Elf, one of pure hatred for Humans. Now he plans to eradicate every pure Human in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, as payback for all the suffering Half-Elves have been put through. Will Lloyd be able to live long enough to stop him from doing something he'll regret for the rest of his life? And what about Raine and Tek? Will they try again to control the young Essence Carrier? Find out next chapter!  
  
And congrats to all those that read the last chapter and guessed it was Genis who was the Essence Carrier. With that, I've decided to pose another question to you: Did Tek know this would happen and was just manipulating Raine, or was he unaware of what would really happen as well? You may or may not find out next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see… 


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning of Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"…GENIS!!!"  
  
Colette started to come to as she heard Lloyd's scream. Getting to her knees, she looked up. Raine was down, clutching her stomach. Tek was just now coming to as well. And Lloyd was on his hands and knees, as blood trickled down a wound in his back.  
  
"Oh, God!!!" Colette screamed, immediately getting to her feet and running to Lloyd. "Are you OK?!?!"  
  
Lloyd just looked down at the floor. It's like he was oblivious to Colette's voice. He had a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"Lloyd!" she cried. "Please, answer!"  
  
SHHOOOMM!!  
  
Suddenly, Lloyd's wings appeared, and his wound began to glow. To Colette's amazement, the wound began to shrink and eventually vanish. Lloyd's eyes came back into focus, and his wings disappeared.  
  
"…Genis…why?" he mumbled.  
  
Colette put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Lloyd? Are you OK?"  
  
Lloyd looked over his shoulder. He hadn't noticed Colette there. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, buried his head in her shoulder, and wept.  
  
"…Genis…" he whispered, between sobs, "…he's turned against us! He's gonna destroy all Humans!"  
  
"Oh, no…" Colette said, her eyes widened. "…Not Genis. He wouldn't."  
  
"YYAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
WWHHHAAAACCCKK!!  
  
Lloyd and Colette looked up. Raine was standing over Tek, with her staff drawn. Tek was holding his back with one hand, moaning in pain.  
  
"You lying bastard!!!" Raine screamed. "You never said this would happen, and now my brother has been turned into some kind of homicidal maniac!!!"  
  
"Ugh!!!" Tek groaned, trying to get up. "I didn't…know! I thought he would…end the discrimination!"  
  
Lloyd's eyes turned icy cold. "Looks like you're gonna get your wish. He's gonna kill every Human in the world, and then there'll be no one who'll put down Half-Elves. Satisfied now?!"  
  
Tek's eyes widened, realizing that he'd been wrong, so terribly wrong.  
  
"No…" he said. "…What have I done?!…"  
  
Lloyd slowly got to his feet. "Is there a way to reverse what happened to Genis?"  
  
Tek looked down at the ground. "I don't know. That knowledge is held within the Shrine of Koare."  
  
"Shrine of Koare?" Lloyd asked, his eyebrow cocked. "Better explain it all from the top."  
  
Tek nodded. "There are three Shrines in the world. Two of them are the Shrine of Kattalyst in Sylvarant, and the Shrine of Pashaj in Tethe'alla. Once the energies from this shrine are absorbed by the Essence Carrier, the energies in the second Shrine are made accessible. Once they're absorbed, the passage to World's Core is revealed."  
  
"I guees I don't need to ask what's there, do I?" Lloyd asked.  
  
"It is, in fact, the core of both worlds." Tek continued. "There lies the Shrine of Koare. Once it's energies are absorbed, the Essence Carrier is free to use his powers however he pleases."  
  
Colette stood up. "But why would Genis act like this, though? Is it because he absorbed the energies here?"  
  
Tek's narrowed. "Yes and no. His will is now set on doing as his thoughts desire."  
  
"Huh?" Lloyd exclaimed, obviously confused.  
  
"You see, I tried to make him understand my objective, so that he'd try to accomplish it." Tek explained. "Instead, his negative thoughts were exposed as he entered the light. Now, those thoughts and desires are being fulfilled."  
  
Lloyd's eyes widened in shock. "So…Genis really wants to destroy Humanity?"  
  
Tek shakily got to his feet. "It's his negative thoughts that want that. An evil thought that occurred for a fraction of a second, that he keeps buried deep inside and is ashamed of."  
  
Lloyd looked down. "I guess I can't blame him for thinking that. After all, the Half-Elves have been put through a lot."  
  
"So, how do we help him?" Colette demanded.  
  
Tek looked to the former Chosen. "As I said, I'm not sure. Somehow, we must help him recover his positive thoughts. How we accomplish that, however, is a mystery. The only place with that kind of information is the Shrine of Koare."  
  
"And we can't get there until he does." Lloyd said, still looking down.  
  
"Then we've only got one choice."  
  
Everyone looked to Raine. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"We must stop Genis, before he does something that he'll regret forever." she said, crying softly.  
  
The group looked to the roof, where Genis had stared before leaving. They knew exactly what Raine was suggesting: Killing Genis. She didn't suggest it because she wanted to, but because it was the truth.  
  
Lloyd looked down at his Material Blades. He thought of the possibility of having them stained with the blood of his best friend. This thought made him fall to his knees.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face.  
  
'WHY?!' he thought. 'Why Genis?! Why'd it HAVE to be Genis?! I can't kill him, no matter how he's changed!!!'  
  
Colette watched as Lloyd dropped his swords and punched at the sandy ground. Her sorrow grew as her lover cried out with each fist he sent crashing down, and she began to wonder why it was that Lloyd had to endure all the confusion, pain, and loss he had throughout his life, more specifically these past few years.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lloyd's eyes opened as the moonlight peeked into his window. They were still sore from all of the crying he'd done that night. He'd hoped he'd wake up and realize it was all a dream. Unfortunately, he found himself with no such luck.  
  
'Why do only bad things seem to happen to me?' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a low moan come from behind him. Turning in bed, he saw Colette, in her undergarments, sleeping next to him. Lloyd suddenly felt very ashamed of what he'd just thought.  
  
'…OK, maybe not ONLY bad things…' he thought. 'It's weird. It's like whenever I look at her, things don't seem as bad, but now it's like nothing's wrong whatsoever!'  
  
Lloyd grinned a little, in spite of himself, as he brushed his hand through Colette's hair, across her shoulder, and down her back. She started to moan more, and Lloyd decided to remove his hand from her body before she became aroused. Instead, he got up, and looked out the window at the moon.  
  
'Genis…' he thought. 'Are you looking at the moon, too? Can you even remember what it's like to look at something so beautiful?'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raine awoke practically in the fetal position. She'd cried all last night, before they even reached Luin. She didn't even bother to cover up. She didn't feel as though she deserved the warmth of the sheets. Instead, she shivered silently as she lay naked on the bed.  
  
'Why'd they let me come along?' she thought, seeking something else to think about besides having to kill her younger brother. 'After what I've done, they still want me to come along? How can they trust me anymore? I don't even trust myself anymore!'  
  
Raine simply buried her head into her pillows. She didn't want to think about her actions. She didn't want to think about Tek. She didn't want to think about having to fight Genis. She just wanted to sleep, and never have to wake up. Never have to face the truth of her situation.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Come in." Raine mumbled.  
  
Lloyd walked in, eyes mostly closed. "Professor, I wanted to-"  
  
Lloyd stopped. His eyes shot open. Before him, Raine lay bare naked. His face went crimson, and his underwear began to tighten against him. Colette was a beautiful woman naked, but not like THIS!  
  
"Umm, Professor?!" Lloyd stuttered.  
  
Raine suddenly realized that she had allowed Lloyd to walk in while she was uncovered. She quickly grabbed the pillows and covered herself with them.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" she cursed. "I'm sorry, Lloyd! I forgot I was-!!!"  
  
"It's OK! It was an accident!" Lloyd shouted.  
  
The two just froze as they were, both blushing brighter than they'd ever beforehand. Minutes passed by, and still neither said anything.  
  
"…So, umm…" Lloyd started, breaking the silence, "…Listen, about what happened before…"  
  
Raine looked away. "I know. You must hate me."  
  
"I did, for a little while." Lloyd admitted. "But I guess desperation can make you do some things that are anywhere from awful to just plain old shameful."  
  
Raine looked back at him. "…So…you don't…Lloyd, I…"  
  
Lloyd smiled a little. "Yeah, we're good…Raine."  
  
Raine's eyes began to tear up. However, unlike before, these weren't tears of sorrow. They were of pure joy. She remembered years ago how she'd promised herself that she'd never cross the line of teacher to true friend with any of her students. Now that she had, though, she couldn't have been any happier.  
  
A/N: It looks like the gang's going to have to do battle with Genis in order to stop him from wiping every Human Being off the face of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Can they find a way to save him from his own negative thoughts?  
  
By the way, I know this chapter was extremely rushed. There is a reason for it turning out like that. I wanted to make this chapter very emotional for the heroes. It's starts off with a lot of anger, confusion, and sorrow, but winds up ending on a somewhat high note. Basically, it's showing how Raine's betrayal actually allows for her to become closer to Lloyd and Colette in a round about way.  
  
Finally, I want to congratulate everyone that guessed right on the poll at the end of last chapter. I'll probably have another one at the end of next chapter. Just thought I'd warn you. (Hehe, hehe…) 


	7. Chapter 7: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lloyd stood on the cliff, surveying the world around him. It was late evening, two days after Genis had undergone his transformation. He, Colette, and Raine had decided to, if nothing else, follow Genis. The trail he left behind led into Tethe'alla, deep into the Fooji Mountains. Raine guessed that the next Shrine was hidden there.  
  
Lloyd looked back behind him. A large grey pump tent with a light shining through from the inside was set up down and behind him. He could tell that the girls were still awake because he could see from their silhouettes that they were sitting up and talking.  
  
'Man, I wish there was some way I could make Raine feel better.' he thought. 'She's gotta still be feeling awful after what happened at the Shrine of Kattalyst.'  
  
Lloyd decided it best for him to return to the tent. There were no monsters in this area, and Genis probably didn't think that Lloyd was even still alive. Carefully, Lloyd navigated his way back down the cliff, doing his very best not to fall down. After all, it would be embarrassing to die falling down a cliff side before he even got a chance to fight Genis.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, where do you think Tek has gone now?" Colette asked Raine.  
  
Raine folded her arms. "So long as it's far away from me, I don't really give a flying fuck."  
  
Raine looked down. Her face started to turn slightly red from anger, not only at Tek, but also herself.  
  
Colette scooted over to Raine, putting her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Wasn't it?" Raine asked. "I brought you all to the Shrine. I sold out my brother to betray everyone that ever believed in the two of us. It serves me right that everything should go the exact opposite of what I wanted."  
  
Raine's eyes started to tear up for about the twenty-second time since they'd been to the Shrine. Colette wrapped her arms around the Professor, embracing her. She patted Raine on the head, much in the same fashion as Raine did Colette's when she was younger and had something to cry about.  
  
"Hey, guys-"  
  
Lloyd entered the tent, stopping before he could say another word. He looked at the two women holding one another tightly, with Raine's head resting on Colette's chest. Then his mind trailed back to what Colette had told him a few days back, making him blush ever so brightly.  
  
Colette looked up. "Oh, hi Lloyd!"  
  
Raine's eyes shot open. She quickly parted from Colette and laid back on her cushions. She'd been slightly nervous to be around Lloyd since their talk a couple of nights back.  
  
"Umm, hi Lloyd!" she said, turning slightly scarlet.  
  
"…Yeah, hi." Lloyd replied, looking slightly confused. He looked back to Colette. "Nothing out there, just like I thought."  
  
"OK. Maybe we should try to get some sleep, then?" Colette suggested.  
  
Lloyd nodded, and was soon followed by Raine. Lloyd looked around for a sleeping bag, with little success.  
  
"Umm, I'm noticing a real lack of bags here." he said.  
  
Colette grinned. "There's only one. Guess we'll all have to share it, huh?"  
  
Immediately, the thought of being squeezed in between Colette and Raine made Lloyd's pulse quicken, his cheeks redden, and his pants tighten.  
  
"Well, umm," he said, in an overly high pitched voice, "I, uh, suppose that would be OK…"  
  
Raine, being a teacher, was not oblivious to what Colette was trying to get Lloyd to think. However, she was a bit nervous as she wondered just how far Colette planned to take this.  
  
'That girl is more devious than I'd ever give her credit for.' Raine thought.  
  
Colette pulled out the bag, quickly scooting in. She looked up at Raine and Lloyd, smiling.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "Get in."  
  
Lloyd, somewhat timidly, slipped in. Unbeknownst to him, Colette gave a little sly, even somewhat slutty look to the Professor. Raine turned a little red again, realizing exactly what Colette wanted to do to Lloyd.  
  
'Well…' she thought, '…if I'm gonna do it, better do it right.'  
  
Raine crawled over, but stopped just before getting in.  
  
"Hmm…it might get a little warm in there." she said. "Hang on a second…"  
  
And with that, she proceeded to remove her shirt, revealing her barely covered breasts. Lloyd let out a gulp that could be heard all the way to Palmacosta.  
  
"There we go." Raine exclaimed.  
  
Slowly, she slipped into the bag on one side of Lloyd, while Colette was to his other side. Feeling himself be caught in the middle of those two, he couldn't even attempt to avert what happened next.  
  
"Hmm?" the Professor asked. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Lloyd blurted out.  
  
"It felt like something hard brushed up against my thigh." Raine continued, as Colette tried her damnedest not to laugh until her head rolled off her neck and shoulders.  
  
"M-M-M-Maybe it was a r-r-rock?" Lloyd mumbled, shaking ever so slightly.  
  
"Hmm, that could be hard to sleep on." Raine said. "Better check to see where it is…"  
  
'Oh, dear God…' Lloyd thought. 'PLEASE don't let her grab my-HELLO!!!'  
  
"Uh-oh." Raine said, grinning. "That's a pretty long and hard rock. Better get rid of it."  
  
'Oh, holy shit!' Lloyd screamed mentally.  
  
"Huh!" Raine said, tugging slightly on the 'rock'. "Must be stuck!"  
  
"Here let me help." Colette offered, wrapping her arms around Lloyd and grabbing at the 'rock'.  
  
'HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!!!' Lloyd thought, his face turning brighter and brighter shades of red. 'This keeps up, and I'm gonna end up-!!!'  
  
"Oop!" Raine yelped.  
  
Suddenly, the front of Lloyd's pants became slightly damp. Raine put on a pouty face.  
  
"Guess I'd better clean up this mess…" she said, ducking under the bag.  
  
"Ahh!" Lloyd yelled. "Oh, God!!!"  
  
Slowly, Raine had pulled down Lloyd's pants, and was licking at his manhood. Simultaneously, Colette was licking and nibbling at his earlobe, massaging his back.  
  
"Hehe." Colette giggled. "Having fun, Lloyd?"  
  
"Is that…a…question…I NEED to answer?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Colette whispered.  
  
"Then to be blunt, FUCKING RIGHT!!!" he yelled, as the Professor began blowing him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unbeknownst to the three, someone was watching from the spot that Lloyd was standing upon a little earlier. His silver hair flapped in the wind, and his face bore a sneer. He leaned on his sword with his elbows as he watched the three.  
  
"Hmph." Genis said to himself. "Go ahead and have whatever kind of fun you can think of, sister. Pretty soon, every human in the world will be gone, including those two. With Humans wiped out, and the Elves choosing to stay in Heimdall, there'll be no one to stop Half-Elves from taking over the entire world!"  
  
A/N: It seems as though the negative side of Genis has indeed taken him over completely. With evil plans for the future in mind, it seems that only Lloyd and the gang are the only ones that can stop him. But can Lloyd truly defeat Genis? Can he even bring himself to do such?  
  
Here's a spoiler for ya. In the next chapter, an old acquaintance is going to join the adventure to stop Negative Genis. As this chapter's poll, try and guess if it will be:  
  
1) Yuan  
  
2) Kratos  
  
3) Presea  
  
4) Sheena  
  
5) Mithos 


	8. Chapter 8: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you guys, THAT was fun!"  
  
Lloyd was staring up at the roof of the tent, his arms around Raine and Colette. Raine was blushing a little bit, while Colette, perfectly relaxed, was kissing and licking at Lloyd's arm and shoulder.  
  
"Just one question, Raine." Lloyd said. "Why couldn't we have classes like THAT in school?"  
  
"Because I could get arrested." the Professor answered.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
Lloyd immediately sat up at the sound of a voice outside.  
  
"…Umm, y-yes?!" he asked.  
  
"Lloyd, is that you in there?!" the voice asked.  
  
Lloyd's eyebrow cocked. "…Yes. Who's out there?"  
  
"Lloyd, I've mi-AHH!!!"  
  
Almost all at once, the person came poked their head in, saw the three people naked, screamed, and withdrew their head from the tent.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"  
  
Lloyd rushed to get his pants on, as the two girls did so with their clothing.  
  
"Ya could've asked first before rushing in, ya know!" Lloyd yelled, exiting the tent.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" the girl said.  
  
Lloyd sighed, calming down. "…It's OK. Just remember that next time. It's good to see you, Presea."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was in the tent (fully clothed) and sitting in a circle. Raine was still blushing slightly. Colette was just staring at Presea.  
  
"Wow, Presea!" she exclaimed. "You look so…different!"  
  
It was true. Presea was about half a foot taller than she was the last time they'd met two years ago, and her body had…matured more. She was wearing a yellow scarf around her neck, and had on a red t-shirt, blue jeans cut into shorts, and sandals. She had the same ribbons as she had before, and she still carried a large axe with her.  
  
Presea's eyes widened, and she tilted her head. "Do you…not approve?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's not that!" Colette replied. "You look great! I just meant that you look…Well, a lot different than you used to!"  
  
"I see you're body's undergone some changes, too." Lloyd pointed out.  
  
"Yes." Presea said. "My body is finally beginning to change as a normal girl's should."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear." Lloyd said. "When you told us how you hadn't aged in so long, I was afraid you'd always be stuck as a little girl."  
  
Presea nodded. She remembered how she'd decided to tell the group the truth about her age before they went their separate ways, and how Genis hadn't been upset about it at all, as she'd feared he would be. However, he was sad that he wouldn't see her very much anymore.  
  
"Might I ask where Genis is?" she asked. "I thought he was with you, or so I'd heard."  
  
At the mention of Genis' name, everyone else got lumps in their throats. Lloyd looked down at the ground, frowning. Raine's blushing, embarrassed expression was transformed into a sad, guilt-ridden face. Colette also could not help but have a sad expression on her face.  
  
"…What?" Presea asked. "What is it?"  
  
Lloyd gulped a little. "…Umm, Presea, it's Genis. See, uhh…"  
  
Lloyd's eyes started to tear up as Presea stared in confusion.  
  
"…Something bad…has happened to Genis." he muttered, still looking away.  
  
Presea's head slightly shook back and forth, her eyes quivering. "…What do you mean? What's happened?"  
  
"It, umm…"  
  
"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO GENIS?!?!"  
  
Lloyd was shocked as Presea dove towards him and grabbed onto his collar with both hands, bringing his face to hers. Tears were gathering in her eyes.  
  
"…He's been transformed." Lloyd said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Genis' negative thoughts have taken over his body. The pain from being discriminated by Humans has manifested itself as it's own consciousness, and it's forcing him to try and rid the world of all Humans."  
  
For a few moments, nothing happened. No one spoke, no one moved, no one even blinked.  
  
"…N…No…" Presea said, her voice feeling scratchy as she spoke. "Not Genis. He…He was too innocent…Too nice to do something like that. He can't have…"  
  
"It's all my fault." Raine said. "I'm so sorry, Presea."  
  
Presea let go of Lloyd, fell back to her knees, and stared at the ground.  
  
"…Can he be helped?" she asked.  
  
"He needs to arrive at a certain place to destroy all Humans." Raine explained. "It's a Shrine deep inside the planet's core. It's the only place with the information on how to cure him of what's happened, but we can't get there until he opens the way there."  
  
"And that's even assuming that such information even exists." Colette added. "Either way, it would be hard to get the information before he accomplished his goal. His negative thoughts have also transformed his strength. He's become much stronger."  
  
"…Actually…"  
  
Everyone looked at Lloyd, their faces filled with curiosity.  
  
"…It's true that he's become a lot stronger," Lloyd continued, "but I could sense the extent of his power when he stabbed me, and I could tell that he's still not quite strong enough to take me in a fight."  
  
"You're not thinking of fighting him, are you?!" Presea demanded.  
  
"I'd rather not," he answered, "but there may be no other choice. If he gets to the Shrine in the planet's core, then it's only a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds until he wipes out every pure blooded Human throughout the world."  
  
Presea was officially crying as he said that. Colette wasn't too far behind her, and Raine's frown grew.  
  
"…I will go." Presea said, looking up. "I will go, in honour of the Genis I knew. The Genis Sage that was my friend."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Genis was literally flying towards the Shrine of Pashaj. A sneer was bared on his face, as he flew quicker and quicker, his excitement pushing towards his goal.  
  
"Soon, Lloyd, you and your entire race will die!" he shouted.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Genis froze in midair, then looked around for the source of the voice. His head tilted up, and he saw the person floating above him.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Genis said, smiling evilly. "Haven't seen you in a while. You come all the way from Derris Kharlan?"  
  
"I did." Kratos replied, moving down to Genis' level. "We were told of what had happened by Tek, so I came to deal with the matter myself."  
  
"Oh, really?" Genis asked. "So, you came all the way here to try and stop me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Kratos said, drawing his sword. "I know that my son would regret having to kill you in order to save Humanity for the rest of his life, so I've come to spare him the grief."  
  
"Aww," Genis said sarcastically. "What a great father Lloyd has: A man who killed his wife, tried to kill his son, and is now going to try to kill his son's best friend."  
  
Kratos' eyes narrowed. "A nice attempt, Genis, but playing mind games with me in order to get me off my game won't work."  
  
Genis snickered as he drew his sword. "Yeah, I didn't think it would, but I thought I'd give it a try, anyways."  
  
The two stared holes in each other as the hovered in the sky. The sun shone down on their faces as they prepared themselves.  
  
"Oh, one more thing." Genis said, raising his sword. "Just what does happen when an Angel DIES!!!"  
  
A/N: And so, the gauntlet has been cast. Kratos has returned in order to stop Genis from carrying out his horrific plan, but can his strength and experience overcome Genis' evil intentions and massive power? And what about Lloyd and the gang? Will it inevitably come to them to stop Genis once and for all?  
  
Oh, and congrats to all those that voted Presea. As for Kratos, I hadn't originally intended to place him in the story just yet, but because a certain someone who shall remain nameless was just dying for him to be involved ASAP, I figured what the hell? Meanwhile, here's the next poll for the next chapter: How will the fight between Genis and Kratos turn out?  
  
1) Kratos kills Genis  
  
2) Kratos defeats Genis, but lets him live  
  
3) Genis kills Kratos  
  
4) Genis defeats Kratos, but Kratos doesn't die  
  
5) It ends in a draw, and neither one is killed  
  
Good luck, and good voting!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Huh?!" Lloyd yelled, looking up.  
  
"What?" Raine asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
The group of four was moving along the plains past the mountains, when all of a sudden Lloyd had stopped walking. Everyone looked back at him as his eyes searched the sky.  
  
"It's…It's my dad!" he said. "It's Kratos!"  
  
Colette's eyes widened. "You can sense him?"  
  
Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. His aura is really easy to recognize. He must have gotten stronger than he was when we last saw him. I think he's in a fight, not far from here."  
  
"Three guesses who he's fighting!" Presea exclaimed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SWISH!! CLANG!! WHAAMM!!  
  
Kratos and Genis fought hard, swinging their swords, throwing fists and kicks, basically doing everything except biting each other.  
  
"Super Lightning Blade!!!" Kratos yelled, swinging his sword forward.  
  
CLLAAAAANNNGG!!  
  
Genis blocked the attack with his sword, causing the electricity to rain down on the ground below.  
  
"Heh, not bad." he said. "But not as good as THIS!!!"  
  
SSHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
Kratos was knocked back by waves of energy flying at him from Genis' blade. The energy gathered back at the sword and turned the different colours of the rainbow.  
  
"This ends now!!!" he screamed. "Prism Finale!!!"  
  
FOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Kratos found himself flying away as huge blasts of energy erupted from Genis. He was sent crashing into the ground below, his sword stabbing into the ground beside him.  
  
"Ugh!" Kratos moaned, trying to get up. "He's…too strong! Who would've thought that the unveiling of his Essence Carrier powers would have such a dramatic effect on his fighting skills!"  
  
The Angel could only look up in horror as Genis aimed his sword down at him, powering up again. Kratos closed his eyes, waiting for what would likely be the end.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Kratos looked to his left, and saw four figures running towards him.  
  
"Damn!" Genis yelled. "Another time!!!"  
  
And with that, Genis sheathed his sword and flew off. Lloyd and the others ran over to Kratos' side.  
  
"Dad!" Lloyd yelled. "Are you OK?!"  
  
Kratos coughed lightly. "…So, you're really going to call me 'Dad' from now on?"  
  
Lloyd smiled. "Yeah. I guess so, huh?"  
  
Kratos grinned, but only for a moment. "Help me up…"  
  
Lloyd and Presea grabbed one of Kratos' arms, while Raine and Colette grabbed the other. Together, they pulled the Angel up to his feet. He walked over and drew his sword out of the ground.  
  
"Genis has become very strong." Kratos said. "His powers have been transformed, as well as his body and mind."  
  
Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I thought so…"  
  
"I can't believe he's become so evil." Presea said, sadly. "It's hard to imagine that deep inside, they're one and the same."  
  
Lloyd shut his eyes as he growled quietly. His fists clenched hard.  
  
"Lloyd…" Colette said. "Are you OK?"  
  
"No, Colette." he replied. "My best friend has been turned into a psychotic killer, and now I have to kill him for something that's not his fault."  
  
Kratos' eyes widened. "No offence, Lloyd, but I somehow doubt that you cou-"  
  
SHHOOOMM!!  
  
Kratos stopped in mid sentence as Lloyd's wings appeared. They spread out as far as they could, and the Exsphere on Lloyd's hand began to glow a bright gold.  
  
Kratos gasped. "…Lloyd! Unbelievable!!!"  
  
Lloyd slowly opened his eyes. "…I CAN stop Genis. I've been aware of this power ever since I first got my wings. I've always opted never to use it because of just how strong it is, but now it seems I have no other choice."  
  
"But how can you have this much power?!" Raine demanded.  
  
"It must be the result of his highly evolved Exsphere and the power of the Eternal Sword reacting to each other!" Kratos deduced. "Somehow, their union allows for Lloyd to maintain such power!"  
  
Lloyd nodded, and retracted his wings. His Exsphere stopped glowing, and his power returned to normal.  
  
"Genis is heading towards the tallest of the Fooji Mountains!" Presea exclaimed.  
  
"That's gotta be where the Shrine of Pashaj is hidden!" Lloyd said. "Let's go!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Genis landed on the top of the tallest of the Fooji Mountains. He grinned as he looked upon the stone opening that led inside the mountain.  
  
"The Shrine of Pashaj." he said. "All I need to do is absorb the light inside it's main chamber, and then it's off to the Shrine of Koare."  
  
Genis chuckled as he walked inside, unaware that only a couple of miles behind him, Lloyd was flying towards the mountain at top speed…  
  
A/N: With Lloyd's amazing power revealed, it seems that an encounter between he and Genis is unavoidable. Can Lloyd bring himself to defeat his best friend? Can he even properly control his immense power? Either way, the battle is close at hand. The end is near…  
  
Well, congrats once again to those that voted that Kratos wouldn't win, but would stay alive. Now maybe 'someone' Cough PIRO Cough will stop asking when Kratos will join the storyline. There's not gonna be a poll for this next chapter, since it may just turn out that I'll type it up tonight. Enjoy!  
  
PS: I was just kidding, PIRO. I'd always intended to put Kratos in the story. 


	10. Chapter 10: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Genis looked admiringly at the stone structure he walked through. It had been well built, and stayed that way even after countless centuries. Soon enough, he found himself in the main chamber of the Shrine, where an enormous purple light emanated.  
  
"Hmph! I thought Lloyd would make this interesting." Genis scoffed.  
  
"Who said I wasn't?"  
  
Genis turned around. Behind him stood Lloyd, his cloak flapping in the breeze that came in through the entrance. Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword were both drawn. Lloyd's face had a look to it that was both angry and sad.  
  
"…Hey, Lloyd." Genis said, sounding just as he always had when he addressed his best friend. "How's the gut?"  
  
"Just fine." Lloyd replied. "Fortunately, you stab like a pansy."  
  
"Ha!" Genis laughed. "C'mon, Lloyd! You can do better than that! Try harder-"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Lloyd screamed. "Stop sounding like him!!! You're not the same Genis I knew!!!"  
  
Genis' grin vanished. "You're right, Lloyd. That Genis was too weak to do what was necessary to get the job done."  
  
"That's a lie!" Lloyd shouted. "Genis was one of the strongest people I'd ever met! He was a great person!"  
  
"That's funny," Genis said, looking down, "because most of your kind wouldn't even consider him an actual person. Genis was stupid to try and get them to change, and what has been the result? You know what's happening to the Synthella Tree as well as I do!"  
  
Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "…Yeah, I know. I know because I was the one that named it, and so I have some sort of connection to it."  
  
"Then you know it's dying." Genis said.  
  
Lloyd nodded sadly. "…Yeah…Look, I'm not gonna lie to you: Maybe the people that discriminated against Half-Elves DO deserve to die, but it's not our place to decide who should live and die. People can change. And besides…"  
  
Genis looked back up. "…Besides what?"  
  
Lloyd's frown deepened. "Those people may be pretty low, but if you kill them all, along with those that have done nothing to you, then you're lowering yourself to their level."  
  
Genis tilted his head. "…Are you done?"  
  
Lloyd nodded. "…Yeah. You still gonna try this?"  
  
Genis nodded, and Lloyd said "You know I won't let you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Genis said, a hint of sorrow in his voice in spite of himself. "No matter what, just remember something: If you're doing this for the old Genis, then remember that you're fulfilling a wish of his."  
  
"Huh?" Lloyd asked.  
  
"That when one of you two dies first, that the other be there when it happens."  
  
For a moment, Lloyd grinned. Then his frown came back, his swords seemed to gleam.  
  
"OK the," he said, "let's do this."  
  
SHHOOOMM!!  
  
"YAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Lloyd yelled out as his wings appeared. His hidden power emerged with such a blast that it almost knocked Genis off his feet. The now evil teenager was amazed at Lloyd's incredible strength.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dammit, I wish Lloyd couldn't fly so fast!" Raine yelled.  
  
Lloyd had flown ahead to the Shrine, whilst the rest either ran on foot or flew by wings.  
  
"YAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Colette slowed down a bit as Lloyd's scream echoed through the Fooji Mountains. She could feel pulses of energy emenating from the tallest mountain.  
  
"Lloyd's not wasting any time!" Kratos exclaimed. "He's unleashing his full power!"  
  
"Oh, Genis…" Raine said sadly, continuing to run. "…My dear brother…"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hyah!"  
  
Lloyd aimed a kick at Genis' head, sending him flying into a wall. Genis got up and shook his head hard, then raised his sword.  
  
"You fool!" he screamed.  
  
CLANG!! FOOOOMMM!!!  
  
The collision of Genis' sword with the Vorpal Sword was enough to send huge pulses of energy in every direction. Lloyd regained his footing and charged again.  
  
"Beast Sword Rain!!!" he screamed.  
  
Genis was pelted with multiple hits from Flamberge, the a huge wave of energy from the Vorpal Sword. However, Genis was able to plant a foot down, spin on it, and swing his sword at Lloyd.  
  
"Explosion!!!" he called out.  
  
FOOOMM!!  
  
Lloyd was hit with a huge blast of fire, knocking him back. He quickly got up and dusted himself off, then looked up to Genis charge at him.  
  
"Demon Fang!" he yelled, swing his sword forward.  
  
SHHOOOMM!! BAAAMM!!  
  
Genis was knocked down on his ass from the blast that was launched from Lloyd's sword. It wasn't all that powerful, it simply caught him off guard.  
  
"Grrr!" Genis growled, becoming frustrated. "Prism Finale!!!"  
  
"Guardian!!!" Lloyd yelled quickly.  
  
FOOOOMM!!  
  
The blasts of rainbow coloured energy blasted hard at the now shielded Lloyd. Lloyd was pushed backward by the blasts, almost sending him into a wall. He got down on one knee, panting hard. Genis did the same.  
  
"…Haven't…had to…fight this hard…for a while…" Lloyd said.  
  
"…Didn't…think you'd…be this strong…" Genis moaned, wiping the sweat off of his face.  
  
Slowly, the two made their way back to their feet. Lloyd's Exsphere was pulsing with golden energy as he prepared himself for another round of fighting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We should arrive at the Shrine in approximately two minutes!" Presea shouted.  
  
The rest of the group were still making their way up the mountain side. Of course, Kratos and Colette could've made it all the way to the top much quicker, but they'd decided to stay together as a group.  
  
"I just that Lloyd's OK!" Kratos yelled.  
  
"I can't imagine him losing now!" Colette said, confused.  
  
Kratos frowned. "It's just that his power is so emense now! If he uses too much to quickly, he may end up burning out his body!"  
  
"What?!" Colette shrieked.  
  
"Don't worry, he seems to understand his power better than I." Kratos continued. "He'll be aware of that as I am."  
  
"Let's hope so!" Raine yelled. "I couldn't stand it if I lost BOTH of them!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Lloyd," Genis said, his grin back, "when are we gonna take this seriously?"  
  
"Huh?!?!" Lloyd exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon!" Genis said, chuckling. "We've both been holding back. Well, I'm tired of holding back in a fight like this. It's time to go all out!"  
  
Lloyd looked down. "…OK then. Let's do this for real."  
  
Lloyd's wings flapped as they glowed the same gold as his Exsphere. The glowing engulfed his body as his wings wrapped themselves around him, almost forming a cocoon.  
  
SHHOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Rays of golden energy shone from Lloyd's body, causing Genis to shield his eyes.  
  
"What the hell?!?!"  
  
Raine had finally made it to where the two were fighting, along with everyone else. They all looked on in awe of Lloyd's powering up.  
  
"What's he doing?!?!" Colette demanded.  
  
"He's…transforming…" Kratos said, his eyes wide with amazement and disbelief.  
  
Soon, the glowing subsided, and Genis brought his hands down.  
  
"…What in the name of Martell?!?!" he screamed.  
  
Lloyd had changed. His wings had melded with his cloak, turning into a white, feathery cape. His Exsphere was gone, replaced by golden gloves on both hands, which held the Eternal Sword in it's original form. His jumpsuit was still red and white, but it now looked like Kratos' old purple attire. His face had a calm, peaceful look to it. Other than the mood that he now bore on it, his face remained unchanged.  
  
"…Is this more to your liking, Genis?" Lloyd asked in a voice that seemed like a mixture of his own and another's, a familiar sounding voice to all that heard it.  
  
"That sounded like…" Presea said.  
  
"Mithos…?!" Raine finished.  
  
"The pure energies that Mithos once had within his heart must've entered the Eternal Sword!" Kratos deduced. "It's like he and Lloyd have fused!"  
  
Genis stood, shaking at Lloyd's newfound power. Lloyd took a step closer.  
  
"…The end is near, Genis." he said calmly. "This insanity is over."  
  
A/N: Lloyd has put all his cards on the table! The true nature of his power has been revealed, and now it seems as though the only thing that could prevent Genis' defeat is Kratos' concerns. Can Lloyd channel his power correctly and defeat Genis, or will his power spell his own doom? Find out next chapter!  
  
And now for the poll: Will Lloyd stop Genis for good, or will Genis escape somehow with the Shrine's energies? Either way, you should know that this battle's gonna be sweet! 


	11. Chapter 11: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"…N-N-No…" Genis whimpered. "This can't be. I'm supposed to be powerful enough to stop anything that crosses my path…"  
  
Lloyd took a step forward. "…Apparently, that didn't include me."  
  
SSHHHOOOMMM!! BAAAMM!!  
  
Genis could barely even follow Lloyd's dash toward him, and thus could not even hope to block the kick that sent him rolling along the wall. He shakily got to his hands and knees, looking to his left. The light was so close, yet so very far. He'd have to go through Lloyd to get to it.  
  
'Or will I?' Genis thought, his confidence returning.  
  
"Eruption!!" he called out.  
  
FOOOMM!!  
  
Flames sprouted out all around Lloyd, who merely jumped up above them, inadvertently giving Genis the opening he needed. With a blast of speed, Genis dove for the light, hoping to obtain it's energies.  
  
"Stupid Lloyd!!!" he screamed out.  
  
ZZIIIIPP!!  
  
Before Genis could get to the light, Lloyd appeared before him, looking rather smug.  
  
"Nice try." the Angel said, almost casually. "You almost pulled out a victory. To bad for you that I can move faster than the speed of sound."  
  
"What?!?!" Genis demanded. "That's ridiculous! No living creature can possibly move that fast!!!"  
  
Lloyd just continued to grin. "Until now, you mean…"  
  
WHHHAAAAMMM!!  
  
A swift kick to the gut sent Genis flying up into the roof, then falling back down.  
  
"Amazing!" Raine exclaimed, watching from the sidelines along with the others. "His speed and power have risen beyond anything I could have ever imagined! If the fate of the world wasn't at stake, I'd want to take the time to study his evolved fighting skill and power!"  
  
'Not to mention Genis' life.' Presea thought. 'For the world to be saved, Genis must die, and if Genis dies…I'll have lost everyone…'  
  
Kratos also didn't share Raine's enthusiasm. "True," he said, "Lloyd has obviously outclassed Genis in every way, but there's still the chance that Lloyd simply can't handle that extreme amount of power for very long."  
  
Colette's eyes widened. "What happens if Lloyd pushes himself too hard?!"  
  
Kratos simply narrowed his eyes. "He'll burn out every last bit of mana in his body."  
  
"No!" Colette screamed. "If that happens, he'll die!!!"  
  
"Exactly." Kratos continued. "Lloyd needs to finish this before that happens."  
  
"You mean kill Genis." Presea said bitterly, making Kratos regret what he'd said.  
  
BA-BOOOOOMM!!  
  
The group's talk was stopped by the explosion that knocked Genis to the ground. He frantically rolled out of the way as near-lightning quick sword stabs struck the ground.  
  
"This ends now, Genis!" Lloyd yelled, holding his sword up in front off his face. "Falcon Sword Blast!!!"  
  
Lloyd swung his sword, sending a huge wave of energy at Genis and knocking him through a wall. He slowly sat up, blood trickling down from his lip.  
  
"Grrr, dammit Lloyd!!!" he screamed. "I can't lose to you!!!"  
  
"Then explain this!!!" Lloyd shouted back, raising his sword again. "Falcon Sword Bla-!!!"  
  
Lloyd sund his sword as he said "blast", but his voice and the blast's power trailed off. Genis was forced back, but he brushed of the blast like it was nothing. Lloyd soon found himself falling to one knee, clutching his chest.  
  
"NO, LLOYD!!!" Colette screamed.  
  
"I was afraid of this!" Kratos said. "He just can't handle the force of his power!"  
  
"Lloyd, get up!" Raine shouted.  
  
Genis grinned, stepping into the room. "Heh, the action too hot for your body? Not strong enough to handle this fight?"  
  
Lloyd couldn't reply. His heart was beating like something bad as he tried desperately to keep his mana within his body. He could barely even look up as Genis stepped right in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, Lloyd," Genis said, placing his hand into the purple light, "but you can't win them all."  
  
Before Lloyd could realize it, Genis had absorbed all the light into his body. Genis' eyes glowed purple.  
  
"…Ahh, I see it." Genis said. "The gateway to World's Core…Heh, figures. Iselia…And it seems that the portal will fully assert itself in three days time."  
  
Lloyd faintly heard what Genis said, registering it into his mind.  
  
"Hmph, not that it does you any good." Genis muttered, raising his sword above Lloyd.  
  
"Stop it, Genis!!!"  
  
Lloyd looked up. Presea was standing in between him and Genis.  
  
"…N…No…Presea…" he stammered.  
  
"Genis, I can't live in a world where you're evil, and Lloyd must kill you to save everything." she said. "I know that you will fail, but I can't stand the idea that you'll die, so please, just swing."  
  
"NO, PRESEA!!!" Colette screamed, only to be held back by Kratos and Raine.  
  
"No, Colette!" Raine yelled. "He'll kill you! Don't do it!"  
  
Genis looked from Colette back to Presea, who had her arms out to her sides, and her head bowed.  
  
"Please." she said. "Just do it. Take me out of this world, before I lose the last person I ever…"  
  
Genis' eyes twitched as he raised his sword. He turned it's edge towards Presea.  
  
"Fine then." he said. "I'll grant your wish."  
  
"PRESEAAAAAAAA!!!" Colette shrieked, trying to break free.  
  
"YAAAAHHH!!!" Genis yelled, bringing his sword down.  
  
Colette shut her eyes, unable to look. All she heard was a scream, and then she opened them, seeing the shocking view in front of her.  
  
The sword was mere millimetres from Presea's head, and was shaking in Genis' hands. His entire body was glowing two separate colours: Purple and blue.  
  
'Lloyd, move.' Lloyd thought to himself. 'Move…MOVE NOW!!!'  
  
WHHAAAAMMM!!  
  
With one swift motion, Lloyd got to his feet, went around Presea, and rammed hard into Genis, knocking him a few feet away.  
  
Genis got up, his glowing stopped, but his shaking continuing. With a burst of energy, he flew up through the roof and into the clouds above.  
  
"Damn you, Lloyd."  
  
Lloyd turned around to see Presea crouching down.  
  
"Why did you stop him?" she asked between sobs. "Why didn't you just let him finish?"  
  
No one could do anything as Presea sat on the ground and covered her face, crying hard. They could all only stand around, unable to find the words to follow such a horrible event.  
  
A/N: It would seem that several battles are being fought: The battle to stop Genis from annihilating all Humans, Lloyd's battle to control his powers better, Presea's battle with coping with these events, and the battle between Genis' positive and negative sides. Somehow, Lloyd must stop Genis, but even if he does, can anything ever be the same? Will this war end in tragedy no matter what Lloyd and his friends do? 


	12. Chapter 12: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Lloyd waited impatiently in his room, waiting for everyone to show up. There was only two days until the gateway appeared in Iselia, and he needed to make sure that Gen is wouldn't get through.  
  
When everyone had arrived at Lloyd's house, they'd told Dirk everything that had happened. As the new mayor of Iselia, it was his duty to insure the safety of the villagers. To that end, he had everyone prepare to evacuate the village, and also called out for help from several allies across Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. After all, this matter concerned everyone in the united worlds.  
  
The good news was that Lloyd could sense the failing energies of the Synthella Tree strengthen. Everyone in both worlds was working together to stop Genis, and that union made the Synthella Tree grow strong again.  
  
"They're here!" Lloyd heard Colette shout from outside.  
  
'Finally!' Lloyd thought, running out to the deck.  
  
Lloyd looked out at the familiar faces among the allies outside. Sheena and a few ninjas from Mizuho had come, as well as Yuan and a legion of Renegades. Regal stood beside Yuan, along with a few engineers that worked for him. Tek had also come, accompanied by his remaining Wargs, and so had Zelos. He had brought two dozen knights with him from Meltokio.  
  
Lloyd smiled. Despite the fact that he would've liked the circumstances to have been different, he was glad to see all of his old friends again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lloyd!" Sheena shouted.  
  
Her and Lloyd hugged. It was good seeing her best friend again. She hadn't seen him in a year.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't visit more." Lloyd said, sadly.  
  
"It's OK." Sheena said. "I'm just glad to see you now."  
  
As they released one another, Lloyd saw Zelos walk up to him. The pink haired Chosen of Tethe'alla had his usual smug look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Mithoyd Irasill." he said, chuckling.  
  
Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "…Oh, ha ha. That's real cute, Zelos."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to call you?" Zelos asked, jokingly.  
  
"My name is still Lloyd!" the Eternal Swordsman replied.  
  
Zelos continued to grin, and finally Lloyd couldn't handle it anymore. He started to laugh, and hugged Zelos.  
  
"Ahh, you're too soft, Lloyd!" Zelos exclaimed. "You could never be mad at me!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Lloyd said, mockingly.  
  
Sheena could only shake her head, laugh, and mutter "Boys" over and over again.  
  
Soon enough, Lloyd made his way to the kitchen, sitting in between his two fathers, Dirk and Kratos. Yuan, Tek, Sheena, Zelos, Raine, Regal, and Colette all sat around the room. Presea was outside somewhere, not wanting to be at the meeting. She had become somewhat distant after the incident at the Shrine of Pashaj.  
  
Lloyd sighed. "Alright, we all know why we're here. Genis will be coming in two days. We cannot let let him get through the passage to World's Core."  
  
Lloyd looked to Yuan. "What do we know from Intelligence?"  
  
"Genis is massing an army of monsters in the time that he has." the Angelic leader of the Renegades answered. "It's made up of various types of creatures all throughout Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. Anything that will join him is being added to his army."  
  
Kratos nodded. "He knows of Lloyd's newfound power, and that it does, in fact, have limits. He'll test them however he can."  
  
"How can we stop him from entering the portal, though?" Dirk asked.  
  
"Well," Zelos spoke up, "all our combined forces will take on his army, with the exception of Sheena. Yuan's set up a new Mana Cannon just outside Iselia."  
  
Lloyd shook his head. "The Mana Cannon's strong, but I don't think it can stop Genis."  
  
"Doesn't have to stop him." Zelos continued. "Just needs to slow him down while we take care of his monsters. Then it'll be him against all of us, and as tough as he is, he can't handle all of us combined. He couldn't walk away from his fight with you without getting his ass royally kicked, so imagine him versus all of us."  
  
"True, but you fail to take one thing into account." Tek said. "Genis' army is massive, yes, but his own power has increased a great deal after absorbing the power from the two Shrines."  
  
Raine nodded. "Exactly. Why else would all those monsters align with him if he couldn't get the job done?"  
  
Colette looked over at Regal. "What about your engineers?"  
  
"They will be with Sheena at the Mana Cannon." he said. "They helped set it up, and they can fix it if the need arises. Also, they are under orders to disassemble it once this crisis is over."  
  
"Indeed." Yuan agreed. "We can't leave mass weapons of destruction just lying around."  
  
"OK then," Lloyd said, "we have two days to make sure that everything is ready. Have your people go through drills, and make sure that they all know their parts in the battle."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Presea was practicing in the woods just nearby Dirk's house. She wanted to make sure she was well prepared for the battle to come.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She didn't turn around. She was angry with Lloyd, for not letting her die yesterday.  
  
Lloyd sighed. "Look, um, I just wanted to tell you that the meeting's over, so you don't have to hide out here anymore."  
  
"Understood." Presea said, not looking back.  
  
Lloyd looked down. "I know how you feel. You don't want to live in a world where everyone you love is gone."  
  
Presea stopped. She hadn't thought Lloyd was that deep. Truly, he'd grown up.  
  
"I know you love Genis." Lloyd continued. "Truth is, he loves you, too. That's why you're still here. His good side couldn't stand to see you be killed by his evil side."  
  
Tears began to swell up in Presea's eyes. She hadn't thought of that.  
  
"…Lloyd." she whispered. "…Do you think there's really a way to save him?"  
  
Lloyd sat down on a log. "The way I see it is that if we can't stop his evil side without killing him, then maybe that's how we save him."  
  
Presea finally turned around. She saw that Lloyd, too, was crying.  
  
"…Genis is my best friend." he said. "I know he'd never want to see his evil side win."  
  
Presea walked over to Lloyd, sitting down next to him.  
  
"…You know I'm going to be thirty-one soon?" she asked. "…I sometimes wonder if it's so intelligent to love someone who's almost twenty years younger than me."  
  
Lloyd laughed. "Intelligent?! Presea, you dork! Love doesn't come from the head, it comes from the heart!"  
  
Presea looked up at him. "…I…don't understand."  
  
Lloyd just smiled at the girl. "Presea, do you love Genis? I mean really, deeply, maybe even a little bit scary in love with him?"  
  
"Yes." she answered.  
  
"Then that's all that matters." Lloyd continued. "A person doesn't fall in love with someone because it's the smart thing to do."  
  
"Then why do they?" Presea asked.  
  
Lloyd looked down at the grass. "Well, it's kinda hard to understand. I know how I fell in love with Colette. I always thought of her as precious to me. When we were kids, I always protected her from bullies at school. We'd always hang out, whenever we had the chance. I wanted to be with her so much, and keep her from harm. Even when I thought the world was going to be destroyed if she didn't sacrifice her soul forever, I still wanted to protect her. When we first kissed, I never wanted it to end. It's like…like I was home."  
  
Presea looked up into the sky. "…I wonder if maybe that's why Genis couldn't strike: Because even though I stood in the way of his vision, he couldn't achieve it through killing me..."  
  
Lloyd put his hand on Presea's shoulder. "I KNOW that's why he couldn't."  
  
Presea looked back at Lloyd. In an uncharacteristic move, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Lloyd found himself a little shocked by Presea's showing of emotion, but decided that he shouldn't be. After all, they'd all broken out of their shells in these past two years.  
  
"Thank you, Lloyd." Presea said. "I'm sorry I was ever angry with you."  
  
"Aww, don't mention it." he replied. "Now let's get back to the house."  
  
A/N: With just two days until the final battle, Lloyd and the others have begun to overcome their own personal demons. Can they also overcome Genis' final offensive? 


	13. Chapter 13: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
NOTICE: I screwed up last chapter. I neglected to mention that Lloyd reverted back to normal after the fight with Genis. Sorry! My thanks to The Ultra Pessimist for pointing that out, or I may never had noticed that.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Uhh, guys?" Zelos exclaimed as the main group was all in one room.  
  
Lloyd's eye twitched. "What is it, Zelos?"  
  
Zelos looked down. "…It's just this whole sleeping arrangement. There aren't enough tents for everyone in the various groups. Obviously, some will need to come inside."  
  
"That's pretty much a given." Raine said. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, one of the groups that came have orders to stay by each other at all times." Zelos continued. "Unfortunately, there's twelve of them, and their tent was made to fit eight. See the problem?"  
  
Lloyd gave Zelos a sort of sideways glance. "…OK, what's your point? So they all squish into that tent."  
  
"That will most likely be troublesome conditions for rest during the next two days." Kratos spoke up. "Troops that are lacking sleep may only hinder the defence of the village."  
  
"Huh. Never thought of that." Lloyd said. "So what do we do?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"…This was NOT what I had in mind." Zelos said, practically snarling.  
  
The eight heroes had decided to sacrifice their own sleeping arrangements so that room could be made for the other groups. However, that meant that they all had to sleep in the tent outside, one right next to another. Even with the tent made to fit that many, it was still not recommended.  
  
"…Zelos, you should pray to Martell that that's your sword brushing up against my ass." Presea growled.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a much more committed man these days than I used to be!" Zelos yelled. "I'm not a COMPLETE pervert anymore!"  
  
"Yes," Sheena added, "but your taste in the bedroom could use a little toning down."  
  
Zelos proceeded to blush bright red, and Colette had to bury her face in Lloyd's shoulder to stop from laughing.  
  
Lloyd looked over at Kratos. "…So, Dad, you think this qualifies as 'troublesome conditions for rest'?"  
  
Kratos sighed. "Alright, so you told me so."  
  
"We ALL told you so!" Raine shouted.  
  
"Yes, this wasn't the best of plans." Regal contributed. "I can't seem to understand what the motivation was behind this being 'a nice thought'."  
  
Colette rolled her eyes. "Well, I just figured it'd be the nice thing to do for the troops. Besides, it's kind of nice having the old group back together."  
  
"Except that we're not all back together." Presea muttered.  
  
For the next few seconds, no one said anything. However, all things find an end, and eventually Zelos couldn't stand the discomfort of silence.  
  
"Ya know, it's not THAT bad, camping out here. It's kinda like how, when you're a kid, and you camp out in your backyard for the night."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Colette perked up. "Remember, Lloyd? We used to do this all the time when we were little."  
  
"Yeah." Lloyd said, smiling. "It's been so long, I almost forgot. Hey, remember how we'd sing all those sing-a-long songs we'd learn to pass the time that we couldn't sleep through?"  
  
"Oh, dear God no…" Kratos exclaimed, pulling a pillow over his ears.  
  
"Would…it help if maybe we sung something that we didn't learn in Kindergarten?" Colette asked.  
  
"YES!!!" everyone but Colette and Lloyd shouted.  
  
Lloyd searched his mind. Eventually, he found one.  
  
"It's a small world after all-"  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
Lloyd decided that wasn't a good song. After a few seconds, though, he thought of another.  
  
"Work it." he said.  
  
"Make it!" Colette added.  
  
"Do it." Presea muttered.  
  
"Makes us." Kratos mumbled.  
  
"Harder." Raine said.  
  
"Better!" Zelos exclaimed.  
  
"Faster." Regal said.  
  
"Stronger!" Sheena finished in a masculine voice that made everyone laugh.  
  
Pretty soon, the whole group was laughing, shaking their heads to the side a la Evening at the Roxbury, and singing some song by Daft Punk.  
  
'Work it harder Make it better Do it faster Makes us stronger  
  
More than ever Hour after Our work is Never Over-'  
  
"SHUT UUUUUUUP!!!"  
  
The eight heroes decided it best not to continue, as they'd clearly annoyed the troops in the other tents after singing those same words a good ten times.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lloyd's eyes fluttered open as the rising sun's light got under his eyelids. He felt the warmth of Colette nuzzled up beside him, and kissed her lightly on the head. He slowly sat up, gently as to not awaken Colette, and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, with the exception of Kratos, who was standing outside. Lloyd silently walked out of the tent, standing next to his father.  
  
"What's up, Dad?" he asked, to which Kratos just chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I've never gotten used to you calling me that." Kratos replied. "Not that I mind, it's just that…Well, I never thought you'd ever find yourself capable of such."  
  
"I wasn't sure if I could either." Lloyd admitted. "But, when you were leaving, I couldn't bring myself to call you anything else."  
  
Kratos just smiled, and placed his hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair a little. Together, they both stood and watched the sunrise.  
  
"…Dad?" Lloyd asked. "How DID you get back here, anyway?"  
  
"I always feared that a time might come when I would be needed here." Kratos replied. "As such, we've poured all our resources into creating a transportation beam strong enough to get me here."  
  
Lloyd looked up at his father. "So, where's Derris Kharlan now?"  
  
"Not far, actually." Kratos answered. "It's in the next solar system from here. There aren't many planets being sustained by the sun there, so it seemed like a logical place to set up shop. Besides, we couldn't move too far away, or we'd never get back here."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here now." Lloyd said, grinning. "I feel a lot better going into this battle knowing that you're right here."  
  
Kratos could only smile. He pulled his son into an embrace, and the two stood like that for a few moments, until…  
  
'And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon,  
When ya coming home Dad I don't know when,  
But we'll get together than Son,  
You know we'll have a good time then-'  
  
"Oh, knock it off!" Kratos yelled at the others.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The group better get all the feel-good moments into these next 24 hours, because tomorrow the battle against Genis' army begins! Who will be left standing when it's all over?! Will any of either side survive?! Will Lloyd's troops mutiny against him for singing too much?! WIL I EVER STOP ASKING ALL THESE FREAKING QUESTIONS?!?!?!?!?!?! Find out next chapter!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
NOTICE: PIRO, what the hell does " x.X;; " mean?  
  
WARNING: There is mention of suicide in this chapter!  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Raine looked around at the others. In some way or another, everyone was training. Kratos and Zelos were duelling with wooden versions of their swords. Several members of the various groups were sparring against one another. Regal had his hands cuffed again, and was practicing his various kicks. After all, he'd vowed never to use his fists for death and war ever again.  
  
Soon enough, the Professor got up from her bench, looking around the area. She was trying to find someone in particular. Soon enough, her eyes caught sight of him in the woods away from everyone else.  
  
SSHHHOOOOMM!!  
  
Raine walked towards Lloyd as he transformed. "Um, Lloyd?"  
  
Lloyd looked back at Raine. "Yeah? What's up?" he asked in the mixture of his own voice and Mithos'.  
  
"I was just curious." Raine said. "Kratos seems to think that your transformed state is actually a mixture of your powers and Mithos' positive energies. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Lloyd replied. "See, Mithos tried to do the right things, but he ended up doing very bad things to the world in the process. The Mithos Yggdrasil we killed was an individual who'd let his negative side get the best of him. I think when he was defeated, his soul left his positive energies behind in the Eternal Sword."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Raine pondered aloud. "Why would he intentionally help us?"  
  
Lloyd just shrugged. "I guess we'll never really know, huh?"  
  
SSHHHOOOOMM!!  
  
Raine watched as Lloyd returned to his normal state. He sheathed his swords, and closed his eyes.  
  
"…I'm worried." the Eternal Swordsman admitted. "Tomorrow, I have to go to war with my best friend. Chances are, people are gonna die in this war, and one of those…"  
  
"I know…" Raine butted in. "…There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what's happened to Genis. I'd blame myself for what happened, except that if I did that, I'm almost positive that I'd be in a state of mind incapable of helping everyone."  
  
Lloyd opened his eyes, and looked into the Professor's face. He placed a one hand on her shoulder.  
  
""One way or another, I WILL save your brother." Lloyd said. "Even if it means killing his evil side to free his good side, I'll save him. I swear it."  
  
Raine grinned. "You know, I can think of those who could maybe sustain your power, I don't think I'd want them to. You have the heart and heroism to properly use the power, and no one could do a better job than you."  
  
"Is that a not-so-harsh compliment?" Lloyd asked, smiling. "Coming out of YOUR mouth?"  
  
Raine sneered. "Don't get used to it, Lloyd Irving!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was night at around ten. Everyone was in their tents, ready for their last sleep before the battle. Tek had estimated that the portal would open at around 1:00 PM tomorrow, so it was vital that everyone get the rest they needed in the time they had left.  
  
"Lloyd?"  
  
Lloyd looked over to his right. Colette's beautiful face met his gaze.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. "What's up?"  
  
"…I need to ask something of you." she said. "This battle is going to be terrible, probably the worst battle we've ever been in, and…well…"  
  
Lloyd's eye cocked at Colette. He knew she wanted to say something bad, or she wouldn't have this much trouble saying it.  
  
"Well, if something should happen to me-" she started.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you." he exclaimed. "You're the most precious thing in the world to me, the reason I've made it this far, the reason I-…"  
  
"What?" Colette asked. "What is it?"  
  
Lloyd looked away. "I've never told anyone this, but I was going to commit suicide once."  
  
"What?!" Colette demanded, making sure not to speak too loudly.  
  
Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "It was…It was the day I met you. I was gonna end it all, untill…"  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
The six year old Lloyd was looking at the tree log, it's end very sharp. If he jumped up well enough, it would go right through his torso.  
  
"I hate this world!" he said. "I'm not gonna take it anymore! I want to be where my Mom is!"  
  
Lloyd squatted down a little, readying himself to jump up. Mentally, he said goodbye to everything and everyone he felt was good about the world he loathed, and then…  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Lloyd looked to his right. Down the path from him was a girl, somewhere around his age, wearing a white dress, and had blonde hair that came down to the bottom of her neck. Her face was full of curiosity.  
  
"I said hello." she said. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Uhhh…" Lloyd mumbled, turning slightly red. "Ummm…"  
  
'Who is this?!' he thought. 'She's…wow! Is she from Iselia?!'  
  
"Do you have a fever?" the girl asked, walking towards Lloyd. "You look all red."  
  
"I-I-I'm fine!" he lied. "I'm OK, really-AHH!!"  
  
Suddenly, Lloyd found himself slipping and falling backwards into the mud. He sat up, and found himself covered in mud.  
  
The girl giggled. "Hehehe, you're funny! I like you!"  
  
"Huh?!" Lloyd yelled. "You like me?! What's wrong with you?! Nobody likes me!"  
  
The little girl walked right up to Lloyd, extending a hand. Hesitantly, Lloyd excepted, and was hauled out. The girl just smiled.  
  
"Well, sometimes people can be meanies to people they don't really know." she said. "Give 'em time. That's what my teacher always says."  
  
Lloyd felt like giving his head a good shake to see if he was dreaming. One minute ago, he was to the point of killing himself, and now he couldn't remember ever feeling better!  
  
"But you don't know me." he said. "So how come you don't hate me like everyone else?"  
  
The girl tilted her head. "I'm not everyone else! I'm just Colette!"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"If you hadn't have wondered off into the woods, I would've never met you." Lloyd said. "But I did, and thanks to you, here I am, alive."  
  
Colette was almost crying. "Lloyd, I…"  
  
She buried her head in his chest. Lloyd wrapped his arms around her, and patted her head.  
  
"…I'm so happy we met that day." she said. "I…I don't ever want these days to stop."  
  
Lloyd grinned. "Then I guess we just need to make sure we live through tomorrow, huh?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: … … … … … … … … … … … … … …Sorry, I was just blowing my nose. That was so sad! Anyhow, the last rest is over. The battle is close at hand. With the lives of every Human in the untied worlds on the line, everything now falls onto the shoulders of Lloyd and his friends. Can they pull it together and stop Genis? Find out next chapter!  
  
By the way, the final battle will probably take two chapters, and both will be a bit long, so don't expect them to be finished right away. 


	15. Chapter 15: Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
NOTICE: Pretty much the whole time writing this part of the story, I was listening to Liberi Fatali from Final Fantasy VIII. The lyrics also pop up from time to time in this chapter.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Lloyd looked up into the sky. Genis would arrive at anytime, and then the battle of all battles would begin.  
  
"Lloyd! The portal!"  
  
Lloyd looked behind him to where Tek was pointing. Slowly, a purple vortex opened on the ground in the town square.  
  
"Showtime…" he said, looking back to the sky.  
  
A cloud moved in front of the sun, blocking out the light on Iselia. Lloyd's eyes narrowed as he waited for it to pass, as did Kratos, Colette, Yuan, and Tek, whom stood by him.  
  
Eventually, the cloud passed, and in the way of the sun were thousands of figures, all floating in mid air.  
  
'Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec'  
  
"Genis…" Lloyd muttered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
High above Iselia, Genis looked down at Lloyd and his small army.  
  
"Hmm!" Genis said. "Impressive. Nowhere near enough, though."  
  
The silver haired boy looked back at the various monsters all flying next to him. He raised his sword up.  
  
"To the end of Humanity!" he shouted. "ATTACK!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everyone with wings, get ready!!!" Lloyd ordered.  
  
Immediately, he and all those around him spread their wings. Everyone else gripped their weapons, readying themselves.  
  
"…Give them no fear, no hesitation, and no mercy!" Lloyd yelled. "I can guarantee that you'd never get any in return!"  
  
Lloyd looked to Colette. He grinned.  
  
"And remember…" he continued, "…Dwaven Vow #7: Justice and love will always win! CHARGE!!!"  
  
'Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei Cunae sunt non.'  
  
Lloyd, Kratos, Colette, Yuan, and Tek all flapped their wings hard and took off into the sky. As the gap between Lloyd and Genis narrowed, the group drew their weapons.  
  
"YAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Lloyd swung his swords at Genis, only to be blocked. All around the two, their groups clashed together.  
  
"JUDGMENT!!!" the whole group shouted at once.  
  
White blasts cut through several monsters, but more so were getting past the Angelic team, flying down to Iselia. Zelos looked up at them, his sword drawn.  
  
"Knights of Meltokio, defend the village!!!" he screamed.  
  
'Surgite, Invenite'  
  
"Cyclone!!" Genis shouted.  
  
WHHOOOSH!!  
  
Lloyd was blown back by a huge tornado. He shook his head hard, charging back at Genis.  
  
"Omega Tempest!!" he called out.  
  
WHHAAAAMM!!  
  
Lloyd spun into a ball, knocking Genis into one of his monsters. Lloyd charged again, slashing with his swords, but Genis dodged, and instead Lloyd decapitated the creature. The young swordsman spun around, looking for his opponent, but found only his friends and allies fighting off the monsters in the air. He looked down, and found the enemy forces battling against Ninjas, Wargs, Knights, and Renegades.  
  
'This is getting insane pretty quickly.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, Lloyd?! What do you think?!"  
  
Lloyd looked up. Genis was floating just above him, smirking.  
  
"I've gotta admit, you've made quite the last stand for Humanity." Genis said. "Too bad it's all for nothing!"  
  
CLANG!!  
  
Lloyd blocked Genis' attack, then swung his swords at the boy. Again and again, the two sliced and counter sliced, never once hitting their target.  
  
'Veni hortus veritatis, Horti verna veritatis.'  
  
Down on the ground, Zelos was finding himself outnumbered rather quickly. None of his opponents were getting any hits on him, but their numbers were getting overwhelming.  
  
"GRAVE!!!" he shouted, raising his sword into the air.  
  
CRUNCH!!  
  
Half a dozen of the monsters were taken out by the ground suddenly rising up and smashing them. As Zelos' knights rushed the others, Zelos fell to one knee.  
  
'Running out of power…' he thought. '…Can't hang on much longer.'  
  
'Ardente veritate Urite mala mundi.'  
  
Meanwhile, Colette was slashing her Toroids into anything that came her way. She was slashing so much that she didn't even see one monster creep up on her, it's claw raised to slash straight through her.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!"  
  
Colette found herself shoved away, then heard a scream of pain. She turned around, seeing Yuan floating where she was, minus his left arm. Blood was draining from his left shoulder.  
  
"YUAN!!!" she screamed.  
  
The monster struck again, only to be blocked by Yuan's sword. He brought it right through the monster's torso and watched as it's two halves fell to the woods below.  
  
Kratos dispatched his opponent and then flew over to where he heard the screams. He looked in horror at what he saw.  
  
"Healing Stream!!!" he called out.  
  
Slowly, the skin around Yuan's shoulder began to meld together, stopping the bleeding. He could feel some of his strength returning.  
  
"Are you OK?!" Colette demanded.  
  
"Yes…" Yuan said, chuckling somewhat forcibly. "Fortunately, I'm right handed."  
  
"YAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Everyone looked over as Genis and Lloyd locked together and fell to the ground. Lloyd sprung back to his feet, and shut his eyes.  
  
SHHOOOMM!!  
  
Lloyd quickly transformed and charged at Genis, driving him backward a few yards.  
  
'Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi.'  
  
Sheena watched as the knights and wargs nearby kept the Mana Cannon protected. Every now and then, she'd launch a small attack at an enemy, making sure to keep her power high.  
  
"SHEENA!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Sheena looked over to past the front of the Cannon. Genis was flying towards the town at top speed.  
  
The Summoner nodded. "Ready guys?!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
The transparent images of the four Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla appeared, Gnome's standing just in front of Sheena.  
  
"Let's do this, Sheena!" he yelled.  
  
"OK!" she replied. "Mana Cannon, FIRE!!!"  
  
The four released their power into the cannon, which in turn launched a huge beam of energy at Genis, stopping him in midair. The engineers quickly surveyed the cannon, making sure to keep it in one piece as it was firing.  
  
"Grrr, damn you!!!" Genis screamed. "Your cannon won't stop me, Sheena!!!"  
  
The boy swung his sword forward, continuing to fly forward, but very slowly.  
  
"We need more power!!!" Sheena yelled out. "Summon Spirits of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, lend all your power!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the remaining Summon Spirits whom Sheena had made pacts with appeared, pouring their energy into the cannon as well. Genis' rate of flight slowed more.  
  
"I think it's working!!!" Celsius shouted.  
  
"Yes, but for how long?!" Undine asked.  
  
"Pull it all together, everyone!!!" Origin commanded.  
  
"You…will…not…STOP ME!!!"  
  
WHHHAAAAMMM!!!! BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!  
  
Genis gave a huge slash of his sword, broking through the blast. At the same time, the Mana Cannon overloaded, sending Sheena flying backwards. The Summon Spirits disappeared.  
  
'Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus.'  
  
"SHEENAAAA!!!" Zelos shouted.  
  
Tears came to the Chosen's face as he saw Sheena fly backwards into the woods, and the trees all falling into a heap. Without thinking, he ran towards Sheena, only to find himself face to face with several dozen monsters.  
  
"Get outta my way!!!" he screamed. "VICTORY LIGHTNING BLADE!!!"  
  
FOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Zelos knocked back all the monsters with an amazing blast of lightning he'd previously never known he could control. He continued to run towards Sheena, knocking away the fallen trees.  
  
"SHEENA!!!" he yelled. "SHEENA, HANG ON!!!"  
  
Zelos pushed away one final tree, finding Sheena lying on her back. Blood seeped out of her nose.  
  
"ARE YOU OK?!" he demanded.  
  
"Heheh…" she chuckled. "Other than the fact that my nose and back are broken, sure. What, don't I look it?"  
  
Zelos grinned, tears still coming. "…Sheena, rest here. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"And let you have all the fun?" she asked.  
  
"Sheena, just once, act a little more feminine and let your knight in shining armour handle this war." he said. "Please. For me."  
  
Sheena looked away, thinking for a moment. She then looked back up at Zelos, frowning.  
  
"…If anyone asks, I was unconscious." she said.  
  
Zelos nodded, then leaned down and kissed Sheena on the forehead. Then he quickly got up and charged towards the battle.  
  
Sheena laughed quietly. "…You always were an idiot…Never…change…"  
  
Sheena then closed her eyes, coughing up blood. She was hurt a lot more than she'd told Zelos. She was dying.  
  
'Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec'  
  
Lloyd ran up to Genis, who was almost stepping into the portal. With one quick move, he grabbed the young warrior and hauled him backwards.  
  
"Forget something?!" he asked, punching Genis in the face.  
  
Genis wobbled back a little, grabbing his face.  
  
"Jeez, you never quit, do you?!" he demanded.  
  
CLANG!!! SWISH!!! WHAAAMM!!! BOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Lloyd and Genis battled with swords and blasts of magic as all around them their forces were hard at work killing one another.  
  
"DAMN YOU, LLOYD!!!" Genis screamed.  
  
FOOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Lloyd was knocked down by the blasts of energy from Genis' sword. Quickly, Genis jumped for the portal.  
  
"Mind if I tag along?!" Lloyd asked, whipping out a rope with a noose.  
  
Lloyd swunf the rope at Genis, catching his foot. As Genis flew into the portal, he dragged Lloyd along with him. Raine stepped on the spot where they once were.  
  
"Good luck, Lloyd." she said. "Keep your promise, or I'll never forgive you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The battle rages on as Lloyd and Genis make their way to the Shrine of Koare, where their final duel shall commence. Who will emerge victorious? Who among the defenders of Iselia will be left standing? Find out next chapter!  
  
By the way, just as a little spoiler, at least one important individual is for sure going to die. Can ya guess who? Good luck with that one!  
  
(I just love screwing around with what people think will happen!) 


	16. Chapter 16: End of Genis Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"WHHHHOOOOAAA!!!"  
  
Lloyd tried desperately to hang on to the rope attached to Genis' leg. All around them, purple walls of energy spiralled about. Obviously, the passage went a long ways before it actually reached World's Core.  
  
"Grrr, get of, Lloyd!!!" Genis screamed.  
  
"Make me!!!" Lloyd yelled back.  
  
SHHOOMM!!  
  
The two opponents looked around as they emerged from the portal. Stone walls surrounded the area they were in, and a small shrine stood on a hill below.  
  
Genis grinned. "The Shrine of Koare. All I have to do is absorb it's energies, and I'll be able to destroy all Humans on the face of both worlds!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!!!" Lloyd shouted.  
  
Straining hard to keep his grip, he held out his sword to one side with one hand, channelling his power through it.  
  
"He goes!" he exclaimed. "Falcon Sword Blast!!!"  
  
FOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
A huge blast of energy continuously launched itself from the Eternal Sword, sending the two crashing into the ground below, far from the Shrine. Genis got up, his lower lip bleeding. Lloyd was bleeding from his forehead, trying to maintain his focus.  
  
"Damn you, Lloyd!" Genis screamed. "I won't have anymore of your fucking interference! PRISM FINALE!!!"  
  
BOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Lloyd shut his eyes, braced for the attack, only to look up and see that it had been cancelled out by another attack.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Genis demanded.  
  
"HANG ON, LLOYD!!!" a voice called out. "CALVARY'S HERE!!!"  
  
Lloyd and Genis looked up to see Kratos, Yuan, Tek, and Colette fly in. Kratos was also carrying in Presea, as Tek was Zelos.  
  
"I won't stand for all this!!!" Genis screamed, pointing his sword up at the group.  
  
FOOOMM!!! FOOOOMMM!!  
  
The Angels flew faster than ever to avoid Genis' attacks. Colette got ahead of the pack, her Teroid ready.  
  
"RAY THRUST!!!" she called out.  
  
ZZZIIIIIPPP!!!  
  
The Teroid became an energy disk, which flew down at Genis at top speed. Almost with no effort, however, the elven warrior knocked the disk away with his sword.  
  
"Is that all, Colette?!" he asked, grinning. "I could fight you all-OOF!!!"  
  
Lloyd flew hard into Genis' gut sending him crashing into a wall. Quickly, the boy got back up and raised his icy sword, energy pulsing from it.  
  
"Enough of this!" Genis shouted. "All of you, DIE!!!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Genis let out a huge explosion of rainbow coloured energy. Lloyd jumped away, and all the others flew out of it's radius. All but one.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Zelos cried out, as the explosion got closer.  
  
"Can't get away!" Tek screamed.  
  
'Only one way to save my passenger.' he thought, closing his eyes.  
  
"I have done you all a great wrong, allowing this all to happen!" he shouted. "Forgive me, and farewell!!!"  
  
"What the-?!?!"  
  
Zelos couldn't finish as Tek chucked the swordsman at Colette, who barely caught him. The group could only watch as the explosion enveloped the Fallen Angel, and his image from inside it vanished.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Lloyd screamed, too late to stop Tek.  
  
(Goodbye to you all.) he heard in his head. (Perhaps my death will serve more meaning than my life had…)  
  
And then the voice was gone, and everyone knew that Tek was, too. Tears sprung from Lloyd's eyes.  
  
"FUCK!!!" he yelled, punching the ground hard.  
  
"Hahahaha…" a voice laughed. "What's the matter, Lloyd? Dust in your eye? Or is it that you actually are sad that Tek is gone? He started this mess. He DESERVED to die."  
  
Lloyd looked into the explosion as it dimmed, leaving flames in it's wake. Genis was standing amongst the flames, only not as he'd appeared before. Instead, the Genis Lloyd had known two years ago, the young boy, appeared in the flames.  
  
"What's the matter, Lloyd?" Genis asked, his voice sounding as it had two years ago. "Not happy to see your best friend?"  
  
It was as Lloyd heard those words that something in his mind snapped. He could almost see something beyond what his eyes usually saw in Genis' eyes. Something unlike him.  
  
'Wait a minute…' he thought to himself. '…That's it!!!'  
  
Behind Lloyd, the others landed softly on the ground. Their eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"He changed his age!" Presea exclaimed. "Does that make him a Lifeless Being?!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Kratos replied. "I think it's because he's the Essence Carrier! He can look according to however he wants to!"  
  
Genis laughed. "C'mon, Lloyd! Wipe that stupid look off your face! Don't tell me you don't recognize me-"  
  
"No, I don't…." Lloyd said, calmly, "…because you're not Genis. The Genis I knew may have been angry at Humans, and maybe even hated them, but he'd NEVER kill them all in one blow."  
  
Lloyd stepped forward into the flames, his eyes set on the boy in front of him.  
  
"So you can look like him, walk like him, talk like him, and it won't matter." Lloyd continued. "You're not him, and you'll never convince me otherwise."  
  
"You seem pretty confident," Genis replied, "but I'm afraid you're wrong."  
  
Lloyd grinned. "No, I think you're a liar. I think all that you are is an impostor, who took Genis' negative thoughts and twisted and manipulated them to your own liking."  
  
"No!" Genis screamed. "You're wrong!"  
  
"Let's find out!!!" Lloyd shouted, running forward.  
  
"What's he doing?!?!" Colette screamed.  
  
"YAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Lloyd swung his sword hard before Genis could react, slashing him straight through his torso.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" a voice bellowed from Genis' mouth, full of hatred in evil.  
  
"Go to Hell where you belong!!!" Lloyd screamed.  
  
SHHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
As everyone watched, a blinding blue light emanated from the slash through Genis' torso. It spread throughout his entire body, almost like glass cracking apart.  
  
FFFOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!  
  
The light erupted, and everyone had to shield their eyes.  
  
'No!' Presea thought. "Please, don't let it be.'  
  
Slowly, she lowered her arm from her face. Lloyd was looking down at the ground, where a boy with silver hair lay. A ball of purple light shone above the two.  
  
Presea ran to Lloyd's side, looking up at him. He grinned, nodding his head.  
  
"…He's alive." he said. "Unconscious, but alive."  
  
"How?!" Zelos asked, walking up to him. "How did you know it would happen like this?!"  
  
"It's just like I said: The real Genis, no matter how angry he ever became with Humans, and no matter how much the evil side of his mind would want to destroy all Humanity, he could never do it." the Eternal Swordsman explained. "I didn't really realize it until I really looked into his eyes, and knew that it wasn't him in control anymore."  
  
Lloyd looked back down to Genis. "Genis was always fighting back, trying to regain control. That's what we all saw when the impostor tried to kill Presea."  
  
"So why could he kill Tek and not me?" Presea wondered aloud.  
  
"My guess is that it was only the half truth that his evil side took control." Lloyd guessed.  
  
"Of course!" Kratos exclaimed. "And the intruder in his mind was doing all the things that Genis could never bring himself to do! Genis had thought of killing Tek, and that's why it did! The reason he couldn't kill Presea is because Genis had never wished of it to ever happen!"  
  
Yuan put his only hand to his chin. "But the question is, what is the real enemy, REALLY? What's behind all of this madness?"  
  
"I'd guess THAT!" Colette suggested, pointing at the purple ball of energy. "It's the same colour as all the energy from all the Shrines!"  
  
"I think I understand." Presea said. "It's just like how you went to absorb the energies of the different Temples. You thought it would save Sylvarant, when in fact, it was all just one big trick to try and get you to become a Lifeless Being to harbour Martel's consciousness."  
  
"So the whole Essence Carrier story was a lie." Lloyd concluded. "A story made up to try and control Genis."  
  
"But why Genis?" Yuan asked. "Why him, and not any of us?"  
  
"An excellent question…"  
  
Everyone looked up at the sphere of light. It's glowing continued to become brighter and brighter.  
  
"…Get ready, guys." Lloyd said, gripping his sword. "I get the feeling that the real battle's about to get started!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hang on, Sheena!!!" Raine yelled.  
  
Raine was hard at work healing Sheena and the other allies that had been injured. She was using up a lot of her energy to do it, though, and wished that Kratos and Zelos had stayed behind to help heal the wounded.  
  
"…Mmm…" Sheena mumbled. "…Raine? Am I going to…make it?"  
  
Raine smiled. "Yes, you should be fine."  
  
Sheena shakily was able to sit up, and looked around. There were monster corpses all over the place, along with several dozens of soldiers, knights, ninjas, and engineers. The stench of blood was all about in the air.  
  
"…Ugh." the Summoner moaned. "…Is the battle over?"  
  
"Almost." Raine replied. "Lloyd and Genis are in World's Core, and Presea, Tek, Kratos, Colette, and Zelos went down after them."  
  
"Hope everything's OK down there." Sheena said. "Here, help me up."  
  
The Professor reached her hand down to Sheena, who grabbed it and hauled herself to her feet. She dusted her clothes off.  
  
"…Well, guess all we can do now is-"  
  
BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!  
  
Sheena was cut off in mid-sentence as an eruption of purple energy came out of the portal. Slowly, the energy withered away, and the portal was gone, replaced with a huge hole in the ground leading to World's Core. Sheena and Raine ran over to the hole to see the group standing across from a sphere of purple light.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Raine looked up to see Regal running up towards her. His clothes had been badly cut up, but other than that he looked like he was OK.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Raine shouted back.  
  
"Looks like the final battle's gotten underway…" Sheena answered.  
  
As the Mizuho Summoner looked down through the hole, she watched as her lover, her best friend, and her other close friends ready their weapons . The light floated down to the ground, and a figure glowing bright purple emerged from it.  
  
"Oh, boy…" Sheena said. "…Something tells me that this isn't going to be good."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks to Lloyd's realization of the truth behind the Essence Carrier legend, Genis has been saved. The only thing that remains now is to stop the true enemy from obtaining whatever it is that it desires. The question is, though: Just who is the true enemy, and what do they want? Find out next chapter!  
  
By the way, I'm going to rename the chapters so that the whole story is told through sagas. Keep an eye on the chapter name in the chapter selection menu. Hope to have the next chapter out soon! 


	17. Chapter 17: Beginning of Negara Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Lloyd looked on as the light melded into a humanoid figure. Bit by bit, details made themselves known as the light slowly became a person.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this, Lloyd." Zelos said from behind the Eternal Swordsman.  
  
"You should…"  
  
Soon enough, the light dimmed, revealing the person completely. It was a woman with silver hair, much like Genis', and she wore a slightly tighter fitting version of Genis' wardrobe when he had transformed. Her right hand held the same icy blue sword Genis had owned.  
  
"OK," Lloyd exclaimed, "tell us who you are right now!"  
  
The woman smiled. "Give me your name, and I'll give you mine."  
  
Lloyd clenched his teeth. "Hey, that's my catchphrase you're using!"  
  
"Yes, I know." the woman replied. "I know all about you, Lloyd."  
  
She looked over Lloyd's shoulder at the group standing behind him. She smirked evilly.  
  
"And I know all about all of you, too." she continued. "Presea, just how are you holding up with all of this?"  
  
Presea gripped her axe. "You bitch. You read all of Genis' memories! That's how you fooled us!"  
  
The evil lady chuckled. "Very good. Yes, I did use his mind. I had to. It was for his own good."  
  
"How is it for Genis' own good that you steal his mind and body in order to kill all of his friends?!" Lloyd demanded.  
  
"The young lad never had the strength and the courage to do as the darkest regions of his heart truly pleased." the woman explained. "I gave him the power to do so."  
  
"You think he's weak just for not killing all Humans?!" Lloyd asked. "Genis had all that hate inside of him, and he was still able to suppress it, because he knew lashing out at the world would only make him as bad as those he hated!"  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes. "…Hmph. Sacrifices must be made in order to bring about the greater good, and those people deserve to be sacrificed."  
  
Kratos stepped forward. "And just who are you to decide that?"  
  
"I am Negara, the Essence of Power!" the woman shouted. "I grant my power to those who seek things they have not the courage to obtain on their own!"  
  
"And that person is the Essence Carrier." Zelos deduced. "You the Essence Carrier's body and do as their darker thoughts want."  
  
"Correct, Zelos." Negara replied. "Their has been and always shall be an Essence Carrier. When Genis dies, another shall be born, and the cycle shall continue for all eternity."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Lloyd yelled.  
  
Negara laughed. "Then try as you like. You'll only die in the end, and I shall do as Genis wants anyway."  
  
"OK guys!" Lloyd commanded. "Let's get her!"  
  
At that command, everyone charged forward, their weapons ready.  
  
SWISH!! CLANG!! WHHAAAMM!!! CLING!!  
  
One by one, the group attacked in a fury of axes, swords, chakrams, and kicks. Negara easily blocked each of the maneuvers and counter attacked, knocking all of her opponents to the ground.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Colette yelled as Negara grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.  
  
"YAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Lloyd charged forward, swinging his Eternal Sword wildly. Each slash was parried by the Essence of Power, and she quickly brought a hand up in front of her.  
  
"PHOTON!!!" she called.  
  
BOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Lloyd was knocked backwards by the blast of light, and was inadvertently caught by Zelos, knocking the two down. Presea was also hit, knocked unconscious next to Genis. Kratos and Yuan charged forward.  
  
"Grave!!!" Kratos shouted.  
  
"Judgement!!!" Yuan called out.  
  
The blasts of rock and light were easily dodged as Negara jumped into the air. Feeling desperate, Kratos reached out with his mind to Yuan.  
  
(Yuan, use Ray this time.) he said mentally. (I'm going to use a technique I learned from watching Genis.)  
  
(I think I know what you're planning.) Yuan replied. (Let's do it!)  
  
Kratos held his sword out, preparing to use a move he'd never attempted before. At that time, Yuan also prepared himself to use Ray.  
  
"NOW!" Kratos yelled. "INDIGNATION!!!"  
  
"Ray!" Yuan exclaimed.  
  
The two blasts hit their marks, causing Negara to hold still in midair.  
  
'That wasn't that powerful.' she thought. 'Why would they-'  
  
She looked around. The energy was beginning to separate and combine in various places all around her. Below her, Kratos and Yuan pointed their swords at her.  
  
"Here we go!" Kratos yelled out.  
  
"PRISM STARS!!!" the two Angels called.  
  
SHOOOM!! SHOOOM!! SHOOOM!! SHOOOM!!  
  
Again and again, Negara was struck by blasts of energy that slashed at her unmercifully.  
  
"Annoying pests!" she shouted. "Gravity Well!!!"  
  
WWHHHHAAAAAMMM!!!  
  
The two angelic warriors found themselves slammed against the ground by the thunder/earth combination attack. A sphere of dark energy surrounded them. Nearby, Zelos got to his feet.  
  
"Hang on guys!" he screamed. "Victory Lightning Blade!!!"  
  
Negara was hit hard by a blast of electricity. In the long run, it didn't exhaust that much of her power, but it did cause her to lose her focus, and Kratos and Yuan was able to get up from her bombardment of magic.  
  
"Hmph!" she grunted. "Explosion!"  
  
BOOOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Zelos was knocked away by a huge Explosion attack. He hit the ground hard and rolled several yards away.  
  
"Ahhh!" he cried in pain. "Damn, this mother fucker fights hard!"  
  
Zelos slowly got to his feet, then noticed that he was just a few metres from the Shrine of Koare. An idea sparked in his head.  
  
"Oh, you intelligent little bastard, you." he said to himself, running inside.  
  
Meanwhile, the others continued to blast away with every attack and spell they could muster.  
  
"Angel Feathers!!!" Colette cried out.  
  
"Falcon Sword Blast!!!" Lloyd screamed.  
  
Negara was hit by the attacks, but she brushed them off like it was nothing. Then, she noticed the blasts revert into a strange, wing-like symbol.  
  
"Eat this!!!" Lloyd shouted.  
  
"Holy Wing!!!" the two yelled.  
  
SSHHHHOOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
The wing let loose a blast of holy energy, hitting Negara hard. She found herself crashing to the ground below.  
  
"I hope you learned your lesson!" Colette cried happily.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet." Yuan said, walking up next to the small Angel. "She's far from dead."  
  
To Colette's horror, the Essence of Power got to her feet. Some of the blue on her armour was worn away, and left eye was twitching uncontrollably, but she didn't seem all that hurt at all.  
  
"Oh, NO!!!" Lloyd exclaimed. "What do we have to do to sto-AHH!!!"  
  
Lloyd fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Everyone circled around him as he panted hard.  
  
"Lloyd!!!" Colette screamed. "Are you OK?!?!"  
  
"He's losing power!" Kratos yelled. "Lloyd, you must transform back to normal!"  
  
Lloyd slowly nodded, and before everyone's eyes, his feathery cloak wrapped itself around him. The feathers glowed gold, and then changed into his regular, transparent wings. They pulled back, revealing Lloyd in his natural form.  
  
"So, lost the will to fight at your best, Lloyd?" Negara asked as she approached the group. "I must say, though, you held out a lot longer than last time. It's a sign that you're becoming even stronger."  
  
The evil woman sneered as she held up her sword. It gleamed in the sunlight that peered down through the long passage between World's Core and Iselia.  
  
"Too bad you'll never get a chance to find out how strong you can become." she said.  
  
BOOOOMMM!!  
  
Negara was knocked back a few steps by an unexpected blast of fire. She looked to her left as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Who did that?!?!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly, a breeze blew the smoke away, revealing a 14 year old Half-Elf with silver hair, holding a Kendama. He grinned as he stared a hole through Negara. Behind him stood the red-haired Chosen of Tethe'alla, and a pink-haired girl around his age.  
  
"YOU!!!" she cried out in fury.  
  
Lloyd's eyes widened. "Genis!!! You're OK!!!"  
  
Genis nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Zelos.  
  
"Thanks, Zelos." he said. "Now that I know her weakness, she's done for."  
  
"You know her weakness?!" Kratos demanded.  
  
"Yep." Genis said, looking back to Negara. "Turns out the only one that can truly kill her is the Essence Carrier, and since she's already given me a lot of her power, I think I'm in a good position to royally kick her ass."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The boy who, only mere minutes ago, was thought to be the enemy of Humanity has now become their only hope! Does Genis have the power to stop Negara, or will Negara be able to rid the united worlds of all Humans?! 


	18. Chapter 18: Negara Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"What's going on down there?!"  
  
Raine stood impatiently as Sheena peered down the hole. Regal sat behind her on a pile of bricks from a nearby house.  
  
"Genis is back up!" Sheena reported. "It looks like him and that woman are going to fight it out!"  
  
Regal's eyebrow cocked. "How can you even see down that far?"  
  
"Ever since I made pacts with all of the Summon Spirits, I've been able to use their combined power to enhance any of my senses." Sheena explained. "Unfortunately, it only lasts for a half hour, and then I can't attempt it again for 24 hours."  
  
"Can you hear what's going on down there, as well?" Raine asked.  
  
Sheena nodded. "That woman is called Negara. She was inside Genis this whole time, doing as his negative thoughts wished."  
  
Raine's fists clenched hard. "You mean she was controlling MY brother's body and mind?!?!"  
  
"Completely." Sheena continued. "According to the documents in the Shrine, only the Essence carrier can truly kill Negara."  
  
Regal looked down at the dirt. "Then all that we can do is root for Genis, and hope that his Essence Carrier powers are enough to finish the job."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone stood back as Genis took his usual fighting stance. Negara took on one as well, and the two continued to stare holes through each other.  
  
"Just remember, little Halfling," Negara said, "just because you CAN defeat me doesn't mean you WILL defeat me."  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna defeat you." Genis replied. "And I'm gonna make you feel every bit of pain you had my body inflict on my friends."  
  
Behind Genis, Lloyd sat down, regaining his usual breathing. Colette and Presea sat next to him.  
  
"Do you think Genis can win?" Colette asked.  
  
"He can and he will." Presea replied immediately.  
  
"…I'm not sure if he can or can't." Lloyd said. "I just wish there was more I could do to help him…"  
  
Nearby them, Zelos, Yuan, and Kratos stood, watching as Genis and Negara prepared themselves.  
  
"You were wise to enter the Shrine whilst we kept her busy, Zelos." Yuan said. "Now all we can do is hope that what you've learned will be enough."  
  
Zelos just shrugged. "It's outta our hands now, but I'm not THAT worried. After all, we had to sit back once before and watch some kid save the world. I'm sure it'll work out again."  
  
Kratos looked over at Lloyd. His breathing had returned to normal, but his skin tone was a little different.  
  
"It's strange." Kratos murmured. "Two years ago, I had serious doubts that Lloyd could save the world. Now, the world's in danger again, and I wish it was he that was fighting for it, and yet here he is, left completely out of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's must pivotal battle ever."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Zelos exclaimed. "Your son saved Genis, and now we have a fighting chance. That kid's a hero, no doubt about it.  
  
Kratos grinned. "My son…a hero…"  
  
"They're ready." Yuan said.  
  
All eyes went to the battlefield. Genis and Negara stood, ready to tear each other apart.  
  
CRUMBLE! CRACK!  
  
A small part of the tunnel above them cracked a little, causing a small rock to fall. It's decent quickened, and eventually…  
  
CRACK!  
  
SHHOOOOMM!!!  
  
When the rock hit, Genis and Negara jumped into the air at each other.  
  
WWHHHAAAAMMM!! BAAAMM!! BOOOOOMM!! BAAM!!  
  
The two let loose a fury of magic, punches, weapon strikes, kicks, and anything else the could muster in their battle in midair.  
  
"EXPLOSION!!!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!  
  
The two fired massive blasts of fire at each other, causing an enormous dome of orange energy to separate them. Genis hovered in midair, looking around him for his opponent.  
  
"UP HERE!!!"  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Genis looked up to see a boot smash into his face. He slammed into the ground below, but quickly rolled to his feet. Negara charged down towards him.  
  
"Prism Finale!!!" he shouted.  
  
SSHHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
Blasts of rainbow coloured energy flew at Negara, knocking her off course and crashing into the ground.  
  
"Get up, Negara!" Genis shouted. "I know you're not done yet!"  
  
The Essence of Power got to her feet. Blood was trickling from her forehead.  
  
"Hey look!" Colette exclaimed. "She's bleeding!"  
  
"Amazing!" Kratos said in awe. "We couldn't even do THAT much, and now Genis is…"  
  
Negara's face twisted in rage. "You little brat!!!"  
  
The woman charged forward, sword ready to slice Genis apart. Genis merely stood there, waiting.  
  
CLANG!!  
  
Genis sent his kendama forward, knocking the blade of Negara's sword back. Negara screamed and slashed again.  
  
CLANG!! CLANG!! CLANG!!  
  
Again and again, Genis' well aimed strikes parried Negara's sword.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
SWISH!!  
  
Genis merely tilted his head to the left as the blade zoomed past the right side of his face. He grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you trying to hit me?" he asked.  
  
"…GrrrrraaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
SWISH!! CLANG!! SWISH!!  
  
Genis was using his kendama less and less as Negara's swings became wilder and wilder. Lloyd looked on in amusement.  
  
"You know, I almost feel sorry for her." he said. "If there's one thing Genis knows how to do above anything else, it's piss someone off."  
  
Presea nodded. "Yes, it would seem as though Genis is playing mind games with her."  
  
"Huh?" Colette asked.  
  
Lloyd's grin widened. "He's getting her angry, and it's causing her to make mistakes."  
  
Colette's eyes widened. "So…he's going to win?"  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Genis popped Negara in the head hard with his kendama. With the woman knocked off balance, Genis saw his opening.  
  
"Hope you like this, cause it's a new attack I've made just for you!" he said.  
  
SWISH!!  
  
Genis sent the ball on his kendama forward, looping the cord around Negara. Genis grinned.  
  
"Here goes!" Genis aid, bringing an open hand forward. "RAINBOW LASER!!!"  
  
SSHHHHOOOOOOMMM!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Negara was sent sailing backwards as a multi-elemental laser blasted straight from Genis' hand right to and through her body. The Essence of Power landed hard on the ground, as she looked up in pure shock.  
  
"…You…beat me…" she said, slowly. "Now…when you die…there will be no more Essence…Carriers…"  
  
Genis frowned. "And that's just how I want it."  
  
"Hey, look!!!"  
  
Everyone looked to where Zelos was pointing. The Shrine of Koare was dissolving into the air.  
  
"Then it's really over?" Colette asked.  
  
Lloyd nodded. "Yep, it's over."  
  
Colette jumped up and hugged Lloyd, overjoyed. Presea looked on with tears in her eyes as Genis walked past Negara, who was reverting back to her non-physical state. The pink-haired girl walked up to Genis.  
  
Presea could barely see through her tears. "…Genis…I…you…"  
  
Genis looked confused. "Presea? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that…" Presea said, "…this whole time, I didn't think you'd…and that we'd have to…But now, you…"  
  
Presea couldn't finish and instead hugged Genis, causing him to fall backwards. Presea cried hard into his chest. Genis, who was a little shocked at Presea's burst of emotion, could only pat her head and wrap his other arm around her.  
  
"You're OK!" she cried, happily. "I…I didn't know what I was going to do if you weren't!"  
  
"Hey, it's OK…" he whispered in her ear. "I'm here now, and I'm never leaving your side again."  
  
"…Don't…make promises…you can't keep…"  
  
Everyone looked back as Negara, in her energy form, floated in the air. Genis looked on angrily as he and Presea got back up.  
  
"Even you, the mightiest of all Essence carriers…You will die one day." Negara continued. "Be it from age, from illness, or from battle, you will die…"  
  
Genis clenched his fists. "When I die, it will be when I'm where I am right now, right next to Presea!"  
  
"If you wish…"  
  
SHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the light zoomed up through the tunnel above, into the sky.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Lloyd demanded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: It seems as though Genis has stopped Negara once and for all, but has he really? In her non-physical form, does the Essence of Power have yet to yield to the young Essence Carrier? Find out next chapter!  
  
A couple of things I need to say. Firstly, I know that the updates have been a bit random, but that's because I'm balancing out the fan fic with the RPG I'm working on for the RM2K. Secondly, yes, I DID add that little part at the first in response to what The Ultra Pessimist said in his review of the last chapter. It's all about pleasing the fans. And finally, I'm aware that everyone's expecting me to throw in a Kratos/Raine pairing. Well, whether I will or I won't, let's just say that I have 'special plans' for Miss Sage.  
  
MUAHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHA-COUGH, HACK, WHEEZE!!!  
  
…Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, but don't worry, I'm FAR from done, baby! 


	19. Chapter 19: Negara Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Raine could only sit back in her chair and smile, overjoyed. Her brother was back to normal, and the world was once again saved. Of course, their house had been destroyed along with just about everything else in Iselia, but it didn't really matter that much to her. Zelos had invited the whole group to stay in his mansion for as long as they liked. Yuan, however, had declined, saying that he needed to return to his base to hold a memorial service for the Renegades that had died in battle, as well as Tek.  
  
The Professor tried to sleep, but first she wished to speak with her little brother. She walked up the stairs to Genis' room. She faintly heard squeeking, and decided it meant that Genis was having trouble sleeping.  
  
'I good talk from me should help.' Raine thought to herself, grabbing the doorknob and walking in.  
  
"Genis, I-AHHH!!!"  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Raine immediately ran back into the hall, clutching her chest. Genis emerged from his room, a blanket wrapped around his torso.  
  
"Sis!!!" he screamed. "Are you OK?! You look like you're having a heart attack!!!"  
  
"No, no," his sister replied, "I'm OK! I-I-I'm fine!"  
  
Soon enough, Presea also walked out Genis' door, a blanket wrapped around HER torso as well.  
  
"Oh, God!" she exclaimed. "Professor Raine, I'm SO sorry!"  
  
Raine shook her head. "No, it's OK! Y-You two have been through a lot, and…I guess this is a pretty natural reaction to your first time being alone together!"  
  
Raine looked down at Genis. Their faces were both pale from shock.  
  
"Just PLEASE, brother," she continued, "PLEASE tell me that you were…You know, SAFE about it!"  
  
Genis' jaw dropped. "Of course we used a condom! For the love of Martel, Raine!"  
  
Raine swallowed hard. "A-Alright, then. I'm, um, going to bed now, so you, er, please try to go to sleep?"  
  
And without waiting for an answer from the two young teenagers, Raine walked quickly down the hall and to the right, opening the closest door. She closed her eyes and slumped up against the closed door, breathing hard.  
  
"…Are you OK?"  
  
Raine opened her eyes. 'Oops..' she thought.  
  
There lay Lloyd, half-naked, next to a sleeping completely-naked Colette. His face had a confused look to it.  
  
"Oh, sorry." she said quietly. "This is…YOUR room, isn't it? Mine's down the hall and to the LEFT."  
  
Lloyd cocked an eyebrow. "…What happened?"  
  
Raine let out a deep sigh, blushing brightly. "…I just walked in on my brother and his lover."  
  
Lloyd slapped a hand on his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter as to not wake up Colette. His body shook hard.  
  
"That is NOT funny." Raine whispered, walking up to her former student.  
  
To this, Lloyd slapped his other hand on top of the one already clutching his lips. He shook harder, which shook the bed just enough to awaken the blonde-headed Angel beside him. She stretched her arms out and looked at the Professor, who was still blushing bright red.  
  
"Yawn!" Colette exclaimed. "…Lloyd? What's wrong with Raine?"  
  
"Don't…wanna…say!" Lloyd replied, trying still not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, dear…" Colette said, grinning. "She walked in on Presea and Genis, didn't she?"  
  
Lloyd nodded, and Colette burst into laughter. To Raine's anger, the Sylvarant Chosen fell off the bed and rolled around on the floor, kicking her legs in the air as she laughed so hard that tears emerged.  
  
"…Yeah, yeah, haha…" Raine said dully. "Can we please be adults here?"  
  
Colette got up slowly, placing her hands on her hips. She leaned forward a little, a huge smile on her face.  
  
(A/N: Remember that Raine's seen Colette naked a few times, so neither of them would be that uncomfortable with the Angel's nakedness.)  
  
"So?" she asked. "See anything good?"  
  
Raine's eyes widened. "That's my brother you're talking about!!!"  
  
"Ya know," Lloyd said, breathing normally again, "if ya wanna talk to an adult, you should have a chat with my dad."  
  
"Dirk?" Raine asked.  
  
Lloyd slapped his forehead. "I meant my OTHER dad…"  
  
"Oh, Kratos!" the Grand Healer realized. "Is he still up?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't really think he sleeps that much EVER." Lloyd answered.  
  
Raine nodded, and exited the room. She walked over to Kratos' room, reaching for the doorknob. Remembering what had happened the last two times she'd barged into rooms, she lifted her hand and knocked first.  
  
"Who is it?" Kratos' voice asked.  
  
"Raine." the Professor replied.  
  
"C'mon in." she heard.  
  
Sweat dripped from her forehead. "You're, um, not NAKED, are you?"  
  
"…No, why?"  
  
"Oh, thank God!" she said, entering the room.  
  
Sure enough, Kratos was still in his Cruxius uniform, with a book in his hand.  
  
"Tell me, why in the two worlds did you ask that?" he demanded.  
  
"Let's just say I've seen enough nudity for one night." Raine replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
The Cruxius Angel smirked. "Genis and Presea?"  
  
"And Lloyd and Colette." she answered, nodding.  
  
Kratos shook his head. "Good grief." Suddenly, his face went pale. "…Umm, seeing all that doesn't make you want to…umm…"  
  
Raine frowned. "No! Good God, one of them was my brother, you know!"  
  
"Oh, thank God!" Kratos exclaimed. "For a moment, I thought things were going to become weird."  
  
Raine chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, Kratos. I'm not going to 'attack' you. No offence or anything, but I can't see myself doing that to you of all people."  
  
Kratos cocked an eyebrow. "…How is saying that that way not offensive?"  
  
"Well, it's not you, it's just who you are." Raine blurted out. "You're Lloyd's father, for Martel's sake."  
  
"Why would that…" Kratos stopped for a moment. "…Oh, don't tell me that YOU have feelings for him as well?"  
  
Raine immediately went scarlet. "No!!! No, I…Well, umm, it's just…"  
  
Kratos sighed. "You can tell me. It would make me feel better."  
  
Raine looked down at the floor. "Well, it's just that he and I have had a few…well, AWKWARD moments the past week or so."  
  
Kratos tilted his head. "Awkward how?"  
  
Raine's blush deepened. "…Well, um, a little after what happened at the Shrine of Kattalyst, he sort of walked in on me, um…naked. Then, a couple of days later, me, him, and Colette sort of…"  
  
As she was explaining these events, her blush became a brighter and brighter shade of red. Kratos' eyes were about as wide as he could get them. Raine noticed this and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kratos." she said, simply. "I suppose you didn't-"  
  
"No, it's OK!" Kratos exclaimed. "I just never thought…well, I never thought it possible for you to close to someone like that. I mean, you've always been a loving brother to Genis, but as far as you and Lloyd goes, you always seemed to be Teacher and Student, nothing more."  
  
Raine looked over her shoulder at Kratos. "…It scares me, Kratos. You know, you asked me if I have feelings for him, and…I honestly don't know. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you should speak with Lloyd." Kratos said.  
  
"I know, but…"  
  
Raine looked up at the door. Her throat felt desert dry, tears staring to bubble up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I should do that, knowing he's with Colette." she said. "Their bond is strong, and I couldn't jeopardize that."  
  
Kratos put a hand on Raine's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to break them up, just talk to Lloyd. If nothing else, just to get it off your chest."  
  
Raine nodded. "Alright, but not tonight. In the morning."  
  
Raine got up. Before leaving the room, she looked back at Kratos.  
  
"You know, you and Lloyd are a lot alike." she said, smiling. "…Goodnight."  
  
Kratos grinned as he lay back on his mattress. He folded his arms behind his head.  
  
'Dear boy, you have NO idea how much of a ladies man you are!' he thought to himself, laughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Presea awoke to the feeling of movement in the bed. She looked up to see Genis sitting up, sweat flowing down his face. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Genis, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
The Essence Carrier looked back at her, his eyes filled with terror.  
  
"…She's still out there." he whispered. "…She's going to go after the tree!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: As Raine seeks to sort out her feelings, Genis is haunted by visions of Negara, but what do they mean? Is Negara truly going to make a last ditch assault on the two united worlds? Find out next chapter! 


	20. Chapter 20: Negara Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"How much longer?!" Presea asked.  
  
"We should be there in a couple of minutes!" Lloyd screamed back.  
  
It was morning, and the nine heroes were flying through the air, either by wings or Rheaird. Lloyd flew in his regular angelic state so that the others could keep up. Their destination was the Synthella Tree.  
  
"How could Negara even try taking the tree out?" Zelos asked as he flew up next to Genis. "You royally kicked her physical form's ass!"  
  
Genis nodded. "Yeah, but she still has the will to get back at us for defeating her, and if she can't use the Shrines to do it-"  
  
"She'll take us out at the source." Kratos finished. "Destroy the tree, and you destroy the two worlds, along with everyone living in them."  
  
"But Genis can stop her, right?" Presea demanded. "I mean, he did it before."  
  
Genis shook his head. "Different situation this time. Only the Essence Carrier, me, could harm her physical form. Now that she's made up of pure negative energy, she literally can't be killed!"  
  
"You mean it's hopeless?!" Colette shrieked.  
  
"Not hopeless." Genis replied. "We just need to find a way to overcome her negative energy."  
  
"Coming up on the tree!" Lloyd shouted.  
  
The group looked forward as the ruins of the Tower of Salvation came into view. In front of it stood a small tree, guarded by transparent, mystical-looking woman.  
  
"Martel!!!" Lloyd shouted as they came down.  
  
Martel looked up, smiling as Lloyd and his friends landed upon the ground.  
  
"Lloyd, it is good to see you again." she said in her calm, serene voice. "To what do I owe the joy of your visit?"  
  
Lloyd shook his head. "Wish I was here on a social call, but this is an emergency!"  
  
Martel looked over Lloyd's shoulder. "The boy…Is he the Essence Carrier?"  
  
Genis stepped forward. "…Yes, I am."  
  
Martel walked past Lloyd and stood before Genis. She stretched her left hand out, touching it to Genis' forehead, and closed her eyes. Genis felt a strange warmth enter his body.  
  
"…Hmm…" Martel mumbled. "…Yes…So, it has happened…"  
  
Raine walked over to Colette. "What's she doing?"  
  
"She's reading his mind in order to find out what all's happened." Colette replied. "Don't worry, she's only looking for information about the current situation."  
  
After a few moments, Martel removed her hand. She smiled down at Genis.  
  
"You are a brave soul, Genis." she said. "No Essence Carrier has ever used their powers against Negara."  
  
Martel walked back over to the tree. She looked up at it, her smile replaced by a sad frown.  
  
"Negara will attempt to focus all of the negative energy she has gathered over the centuries at the tree." she explained. "If she does so, the tree will become infected, and will die within a matter of mere minutes."  
  
"How do we stop her?!" Sheena asked.  
  
Martel looked back at the Mizuho Summoner. "YOU cannot. I'm afraid all that can destroy Negara is an equal force of positive energy."  
  
Presea cocked an eyebrow. "Positive energy?"  
  
Raine shrugged. "Makes sense. Negara is made up of negative energy, so it IS logical that positive energy could counter her powers."  
  
Kratos stepped forward. "Where in the two worlds are we going to find that much positive energy?"  
  
Lloyd looked up at the sky. "Do we even have enough time to find it?"  
  
Martel sighed. "I can sense a powerful evil making it's way here. She will arrive in less than a half hour."  
  
"No!" Zelos exclaimed, punching one fist into an open hand. "We've gotta find a way to stop her, now!"  
  
Lloyd walked over to the tree, placing a hand on it. Everyone else let their eyes fall upon the ground below them. Tears swelled in Lloyd's eyes at the thought of there being no more hope for the two worlds.  
  
'…Wait. Hope…' he thought to himself. '…Yes, there IS still hope!'  
  
He looked down at his Exsphere. "Mom's hopes and dreams are with me." he said. "The hopes and dreams of everyone whose lives were sacrificed to make Exsphere's are with us. We carry the burden of them all."  
  
Genis looked down at his Exsphere. "I'll bet Marbel's wishing for us to make the world a better place. I can almost hear her voice saying that."  
  
"It IS her voice." Lloyd said, turning to face his friend. "Listen to her. What is she telling you?"  
  
Genis closed his eyes. "…She…She's saying 'Don't give up. We're counting on you'."  
  
Colette looked up at Lloyd. "They're all counting on us. We can't let them down."  
  
Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. There's too much at stake."  
  
"Yeah, that's all well and good," Zelos said, "but we still need to find a way to stop Negara."  
  
Lloyd grinned. "We HAVE a way."  
  
"Huh?" Zelos blurted. "How?"  
  
Lloyd closed his eyes. "It's their hope. Their hope is more powerful than Negara will EVER be. They're hoping for the world to be saved…"  
  
Lloyd opened his eyes. They were glowing god. His Exsphere was glowing as well.  
  
"…And I refuse to let them down!"  
  
Suddenly, the glow engulfed his entire body, as he floated up off the ground. To everyone's amazement, their own Exsphere's glowed, too. Lloyd held up his left arm up, his Exsphere shinning brilliantly.  
  
"…Justice, love, AND hope will stop the rising evil." Lloyd said, calmly.  
  
SSHHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
The Exspheres of the group suddenly let out a blast of golden energy, which was absorbed by Lloyd's. The energy absorbed, the other Exspheres disintegrated.  
  
"The souls that were sacrificed!" Kratos realized. "They're giving their power to Lloyd!"  
  
SSHHHOOOOMMM!! SSHHHOOOOMMM!! SSHHHOOOOMMM!!  
  
Everyone looked up as golden rays of light flew across the sky, each entering Lloyd's Exsphere.  
  
Raine was in awe. "Fascinating! All of the remaining Exspheres are being absorbed!"  
  
A final blast of energy was absorbed by Lloyd's Exsphere, and his wings unveiled themselves, wrapping themselves around him. They unwrapped after a few moments, revealing Lloyd in his transformed state.  
  
"Alright!" Sheena shouted. "He transformed!"  
  
"Look!!!" Presea yelled, pointing up at the Eternal Swordsman.  
  
Suddenly, golden rays of energy pulsed throughout various parts of Lloyd's body. His golden gloves of armour began to crack.  
  
"What's…happening?!" Genis asked.  
  
Kratos' jaw dropped. "He's…he's transforming again!!!"  
  
CRACKLE!!!  
  
Lloyd's gloves, cloak, and the rest of his attire exploded off of his body. In their place, Lloyd wore his old jumpsuit he'd worn two years ago, only it was a bright yellow instead of red. His Exsphere was gone, as was the Eternal Sword. Instead, in his hands, he held two long, thin swords that glowed with the same radiance he had moments ago.  
  
Martel's eyes sparkled. "…Incredible. He looks like the original Eternal Swordsman of Symphonia!"  
  
Genis looked over at Martel. "Symphonia?!"  
  
Martel nodded. "Yes, that was the name of this world long ago, before even Mithos was born. Twelve thousand years ago, there was a young swordsman who carried the hopes and dreams of the entire world on his shoulders, and he forged those people's wishes into two swords, which were later bonded together into the Eternal Sword. With the twin swords, he destroyed a powerful Warlock who controlled all of a dark power that rested deep inside the world."  
  
Suddenly, Raine clued in. "Negara must be comprised of that evil!"  
  
Lloyd looked on as suddenly, a dark cloud appeared in the skies far away.  
  
"…This ends now, Negara." he said. "After ten thousand years, I'm going to clean up the mess that was left unchecked in World's Core. Your time's up!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Lloyd has been given the ultimate positive energy in the world: The hopes and dreams of the souls vanquished in the creation of the Exspheres. Now, in his new, more powerful form, he stands ready to engage in a battle 12,000 years in the making! He can stop Negara once and for all, or will Symphonia be destroyed in one, violent strike of evil? The battle against the Essence of Power ends next chapter!  
  
Also, I should make a couple of notices to the fans of this story. First off, I've decided to rewrite Ch.3. After consulting with a fellow author, whom probably would prefer to remain nameless since they're somewhat modest of their abilities, I felt that Colette acted very out of character in that chapter. This probably means I'll be rewriting a few other chapters as well. However, for those fans of how chapter 3 is now, I DO plan to re-release the chapter as it's own one-chapter story.  
  
The second thing I'd like to bring up is a response to Bakugenchi. I appreciate the compliment, but believe me, I'm NOT the best writer on this website. I wouldn't WANT to be the best writer in , either. If I was, there'd be nothing left to strive for. 


	21. Chapter 21: End of Negara Saga

NOTE: I do not own Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, or any other character mentioned in this story that appeared in RPG entitled Tales of Symphonia.  
  
This work of fiction contains scenes of violence, nudity, sexuality, and coarse language (none of which comes out of Colette's mouth). Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
NOTICE: For those of you that have read the whole story and are wondering about the changes, they are as follows:  
  
Chapter 1: I wrote that Colette was eighteen instead of 16. Not much of a change, but I felt I needed to put that seeing as how it was two years after the game, and she was 16 then, so she would obviously be 18 now.  
  
Chapter 3: I pretty much redid every scene with Lloyd and Colette.  
  
Chapter 4: I changed the dialog between Genis and Lloyd at the beginning.  
  
Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
Lloyd watched as the dark clouds moved closer towards his general location. His hands gripped his swords hard, ready for the battle that would ensue.  
  
"Is that her?!" Zelos asked.  
  
Genis nodded. "Yep. No doubt about it. I'd recognize that negative energy anywhere."  
  
Suddenly, the clouds expanded, blocking out the sun. Wind howled as one of the clouds rearranged itself.  
  
"…Negara." Lloyd muttered.  
  
The cloud turned a dark purple, and melded itself into a likeness of Negara's face. The face grinned evilly.  
  
"…So, it is Lloyd who'll stand in my way." she said. "Heh. Very well, I'll destroy you first so that you won't have to watch as I annihilate the rest of this planet."  
  
Lloyd's golden eyes narrowed. "You're not going to destroy me, and you're DEFINITELY not gonna destroy Symphonia!"  
  
Negara cackled. "How do you think you can stop me?! I am all that is-AAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Before Negara could finish, Lloyd swung a sword forward, sending a blast of golden energy straight through the cloud that formed Negara's face, dispersing it. Lloyd grinned.  
  
"You wanna try saying that again?!" he demanded.  
  
"You FOOL!!!"  
  
SSHHHOOOOOMMM!!  
  
A huge purple blast of energy ripped from the clouds towards Lloyd.  
  
"LLOYD, LOOK OUT!!!" Colette screamed.  
  
WWHHHAAAAAMMM!!  
  
Lloyd held up his swords, blocking the blast. He merely grinned again.  
  
"Is that all you got, Negara?!" he yelled.  
  
SSHHHOOOOOOOOMMM!! CRUNCH!!  
  
The blast intensified, causing Lloyd's feet to land upon the ground near the ruins behind him. The ground tore up as he kept his footing, stopping the blast from advancing.  
  
'Gotta protect the tree at all costs.' he told himself. 'I can't let everybody down!'  
  
In one quick motion, he brought one sword back and slashed it forward.  
  
SLASH!! BOOOMM!! BOOOMM!! BOOOMM!!  
  
The blast parted into many smaller blasts, all crashing into the ground away from the ruins. He brought his swords out to his sides.  
  
"It ends NOW!!!" he screamed. "Eternal Fang!!!"  
  
SLASH!! SLASH!! SLASH!!  
  
Lloyd swung his swords hard and fast, sending pulses of golden energy flying towards the clouds of darkness. Each cloud hit dispersed, and Lloyd could feel Negara's energy being cut down severely.  
  
"He's doing it!!!" Kratos yelled. "Negara's losing much of her power!!!"  
  
SSHHHOOOOOMM!!  
  
Suddenly, a large purple barrier surrounded the clouds, stopping Lloyd's attacks. The clouds all formed into Negara faces. They all looked down at Lloyd.  
  
"Foolish boy!!!" they bellowed. "No living being can stop pure evil!!! Die, along with the rest of your pathetic world!!!"  
  
SSHHHOOOOOMM!! SSHHHOOOOOMM!!  
  
Several blasts of energy launched towards Lloyd, each as large as the one that had been used earlier.  
  
"Aww, fuck berries!!!" Lloyd moaned, flying up towards the blasts.  
  
KA-WHHHAAAAAAAMMM!!  
  
Lloyd blocked the united blasts, barely being able to keep himself in the air. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to maintain his strength.  
  
"C'mon, Lloyd!!!" Zelos cheered. "You can do it!!!"  
  
Sheena brought a fist up into the air. "Don't let her win!!! Take her down so we can all be safe!!!"  
  
Lloyd heard his friends below him, and felt new energy pulsing through him.  
  
"Gotta…win…" he muttered. "…Must…beat……her…NOW!!!"  
  
Lloyd's entire body radiated with a huge golden glow as he pushed forward, forcing the blast backwards. The multiple faces of Negara looked on in shock.  
  
"What's he doing?!" one asked.  
  
"He's forcing the blasts back!!!" another answered.  
  
"No more of this!!!" a third head shouted. "He shall die, even if it uses every last bit of negative power that has been gathered!!!"  
  
SSHHHOOOOOMM!! SSHHHOOOOOMM!!  
  
Two more blasts joined the others, causing Lloyd to stop moving forward.  
  
"Oh, no!!!" Colette shrieked. "Lloyd stopped moving!!!"  
  
Martel looked down upon the ground. "His power is fading. He cannot withstand the force of such negative energy for much longer."  
  
"Then…this is it?!?!" Raine asked.  
  
A single tear emerged from Martel's eye as she nodded. "Lloyd's will is strong, but even that is not enough to force back a blast of that magnitude. His body will give way, and then the blast will make it's way here."  
  
"…N-No…" Zelos whispered.  
  
The red-headed swordsman looked over at Sheena, who in turn looked at him. The hugged tightly, tears flowing from their eyes.  
  
Kratos looked up at Lloyd. "No matter what, Lloyd, I'm proud of you for all that you have endeavoured…"  
  
"No!!!" Colette yelled, shielding her face in the Professor's shoulder.  
  
"Lloyd…" Raine said, her face showing a sadness she'd never known existed before.  
  
Presea looked over at Genis. The boy was staring off into nothingness.  
  
"…Genis?" the pink haired girl asked.  
  
Genis didn't look back. "Presea, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't make promises I can't keep."  
  
"Oh, Genis!" Presea exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the Halfling.  
  
Genis turned and returned the embrace for a few moments. Then he stepped back, tears swelled up in his eyes.  
  
"…Hey, Presea?" he said, smiling. "…Do me a favour."  
  
"What?" Presea blurted, confused.  
  
"…Keep living your life, no matter what." the boy replied. "…Goodbye."  
  
ZZZIIIIIPPP!!  
  
"GEEENIIIIIIIIIISSS!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't…hold on!!!…" Lloyd said to himself.  
  
ZZZIIIIIPPP!!  
  
Lloyd looked to his left. Genis was standing beside him, glowing bright blue.  
  
"Genis?!?!" he shouted.  
  
"Negara!!!" Genis called out. "You will NOT win!!! I am the Essence Carrier, and I know who has the right to live and die!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the faces of Negara demanded.  
  
Lloyd looked on in shock. "Genis, what're you-"  
  
"AND I SAY THAT THIS WORLD SHALL LIVE!!!" the boy screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the blue energy began to leave Genis' body, and mixed with Lloyd's golden energy, creating a sort of emerald colour.  
  
"Stop it, Genis!!!" Lloyd yelled. "Without your Exsphere, your body can't maintain the use of your Essence Carrier powers!!!"  
  
Genis smiled as his body slowly turned transparent. "…Lloyd…show her why…everyone that takes…you on…gets their asses…whipped…"  
  
Genis' body turned completely transparent, as he fell to the ground. Martel ran up and caught him, his eyes closed and his face displaying a peaceful grin.  
  
"…Genis…" Lloyd said sadly. "…Thank you, my friend…"  
  
Lloyd looked back up at Negara, who's multiple faces fused to form one huge face.  
  
"This cannot be!!!" she bellowed.  
  
"…This ends now…" Lloyd whispered, sheathing one of his swords. He brought his empty hand up, straight into the centre of the blast. "…RAINBOW LASER!!!"  
  
SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!  
  
A small rainbow-coloured laser cut through the blast of negative energy, sending it flying throughout the sky and exploding in various places. The laser made it's way to Negara, smashing through the barrier.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" the woman's voice screeched as the laser cut through her face.  
  
The cloud suddenly crumpled up, changing from dark to a white, puffy cloud. As the laser vanished, the cloud dispersed, and Lloyd could feel Negara's energy vanish forever.  
  
Lloyd panted heavily as he fell to the ground with a thunk. His body changed back to normal as he looked up into the sky at the cloud that was once Negara.  
  
"…Wasn't your day, Negara…" he said, weakly.  
  
Colette's worried face appeared before him. "…Lloyd? Speak to me."  
  
"…Colette, you really ARE an Angel, you know that?" Lloyd said, laughing.  
  
Colette grinned, embracing her lover.  
  
"Ooh!" Lloyd yelped. "'Kay, maybe later, Colette. I'm still in a bit of pain here."  
  
Colette giggled. "Sorry."  
  
Lloyd tried to frown, but couldn't. "You dork. I thought I told you not to apologize for everything anymore."  
  
Lloyd sat up. His eyes traced back to his friends, who were gathered around a kneeling Martel. Lloyd's eyes shot wide open as he remembered.  
  
"GENIS!!!" he yelled, stumbling over to the group.  
  
Genis' transparent spirit was in Martel's arms, his face unchanged from what it was when he landed. Presea was crying hard into Raine's shoulder.  
  
"Poor kid…" Zelos whispered. "…He should've been allowed to live…"  
  
Suddenly, Genis' eyes fluttered open. He looked up at everyone who was around him, their eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"…Did we do it?' he asked. "Did we win?"  
  
Lloyd nodded. "…Yeah, we won. You saved us all, Genis."  
  
Genis smiled. "Nah, I just helped you do what you needed to do."  
  
Genis' spirit got up, looking around at his friends. A look of confusion appear on his face.  
  
"What are you guys so sad about?" he asked.  
  
"Genis, you…" Presea tried to say. "…You're…you don't…"  
  
Genis' eyebrow cocked. He looked down, seeing what Presea was talking about.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the whole spirit thing…" he said, sighing. "…I had to do it. Lloyd needed the extra power."  
  
Presea wiped her tears, only to have them replaced moments later.  
  
"…Besides, Martel's a spirit, and she's able to stick around, so I might as well, too." Genis said, grinning. "That's not a problem, right?"  
  
Martel shook her head. "No, it's no problem. You aren't anchored anywhere by anything, so you can choose to remain here for as long as you wish."  
  
"It's not the same, though…" Presea whispered. Don't you understand? You're dead. I can't ever touch you, hug you, kiss you, make love to you…I can't-"  
  
Presea was stopped as Genis put his hand to Presea's lips. Though there was no true physical touch, she could feel warmth from his hand.  
  
"…I know." Genis said. "…I'm sorry. I wish I could've done this and still be alive, but I couldn't. Nevertheless, I told you I'd never leave you, and I never will."  
  
"Oh, Genis…" Presea mumbled, unable to say anything else as her tears drowned out her voice.  
  
Genis wrapped his arms around the girl, sending a warm feeling through her body. Everyone else cried as they watched, the pain in their hearts aching badly. The knew they'd won, and that Symphonia would be safe, but their victory couldn't have been much more hollow…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: With Negara destroyed forever, Lloyd and his friends share a sorrow-filled moment at the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. Genis may still be among them, but his body he departed forever, leaving him unable to truly touch any of them ever again, unable to be anything more than a ghost. Now the group is left with the hard task of remaining strong and moving on with their lives.  
  
I'll begin work on the sequel soon. Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave the story hanging like that. The new story will include a new enemy and a new scenario between certain members of the group that could prove quite interesting. Be sure to give it a look! 


End file.
